El reto de Sakura
by Gaby-chan Uchiha
Summary: EDITADO. Sakura cree que su novio solo la utiliza para tener sexo diario, así que pone a prueba un plan. ¿Podrá Sasuke pasar el reto de su novia? SasuSaku, lemmon.
1. Comienza el reto

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto _pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La trama es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción sin mi consentimiento.

¡No al plagio!

**Summary: **Sakura cree que su novio sólo la utiliza para tener sexo diario, así que pone a prueba un plan. ¿Podrá Sasuke pasar el reto de su novia? SasuSaku, lemmon.

* * *

><p>Como todos los días, Sakura se despertó sin ropa y solo con una sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo; estaba un poco harta de eso. No es que no le gustara tener sexo con la persona más sexy de Konoha, —por no decir del mundo— pero desde hace tiempo había pensado que su relación con Sasuke no iba más allá de la cama.<p>

No había detalles o salidas a algún restaurante o paseos románticos por la playa. No, nada de eso existía en su relación. Lo único que había era sexo _diario_ y a cuanta hora se le antojara a Sasuke.

Por suerte Sakura siempre tomaba su pastilla anticonceptiva, pues ya hubieran tenido uno que otro bebé en sus vidas, lo cual suponía algo malo. Bueno tal vez "malo" no sea la palabra correcta, pero ninguno de los dos quería familia por ahora.

— ¿Ya despertaste? —le susurró su sexy novio al oído. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Sakura, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó al notar la distracción en su novia.

—Sasuke, ¿me amas? — dijo en apenas un susurro.

—Hpm, sabes que sí. —respondió automáticamente—. ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

Sakura suspiró pesadamente y haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta, comenzó a buscar su ropa, que, por supuesto, estaba tirada en el piso.

Sasuke odiaba que su novia lo ignorara, así que, con cierta posesividad pero con suma delicadeza, la tomó por la cintura y la acerco más a él, viéndola fijamente a esos ojos esmeraldas que él tanto amaba.

—Te acabo de hacer una pregunta.

—Bien, no quería ser tan sincera pero… tú, Sasuke Uchiha, solo me utilizas para tener sexo.

— ¿_Qué_? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eres mi novia, Sakura! No te utilizo nada más para acostarme contigo –exclamó Sasuke, completamente ofendido. Pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro le advertía que lo que dijo su novia no era del todo falso.

—Bien, te tengo una propuesta, pero primero deja que me vista.

Sasuke salió del cuarto —aun desnudo— y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Esperó hasta que la pelirosa salió, con un simple top blanco y shorts celestes. Era sábado por la mañana, así que no tenían planes hasta las 3 de la tarde.

Él se apoyó sensualmente contra el marco de la puerta, esperando causar alguna sensación en su novia, pero ella solo pasó de largo.

El pelinegro se molestó por este acto, pero entró rápidamente a la habitación y se puso unos bóxers limpios. Luego salió al encuentro con su novia.

El silencio era casi palpable en la habitación, por supuesto que nadie iba a decir nada; Sakura por estar perdida en sus pensamientos y Sasuke por su maldito orgullo Uchiha, que le impedía hablar primero.

Al final, Sasuke suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Quería saber de una puta vez de que se trataba ese "trato" del que le había hablado Sakura. Pero no rompería el silencio, por mucho que quisiera.

—Mira —habló por fin la pelirosa, sentándose a un lado de él y entrelazando sus manos en las suyas. —Es una simple apuesta, dices que me amas y que no me utilizas solo para el sexo. Así que te propongo un trato…

—Hmph, dime —dijo él, con voz ronca.

—Por una semana no tendremos sexo —dijo Sakura con decisión, imponiendo autoridad en sus palabras.

— ¿Es todo? Puedo hacerlo incluso por un mes y aun así te ganaría. –El orgullo Uchiha no tardó en salir a flote, pero Sasuke sentía inseguridad en sus palabras y se arrepintió al momento de decirlas.

En cambio, Sakura solo encarno una ceja y negó con la cabeza, como si no quisiera aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero su mente maquiavélica comenzó a idear un plan, y estaba casi 100% segura de que el Uchiha acabaría perdiendo.

—Bien señor "una-semana-es-poco-para-mi" te lo voy a poner mucho más difícil…

—Di lo que quieras Sakura, pon las reglas que quieras. No vas a ganarme —interrumpió el pelinegro, quizás un poco más nervioso, pero controló el tono de su voz para que ella no lo notara.

—No puedes besarme, acariciarme, abrasarme. Prácticamente no puedes hacerme nada durante todo un mes

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos. Tal vez podría resistir el reto de no tener sexo con su novia…por una semana. Pero el hecho de ni si quiera rosarle la mejilla… eso si era un acto cruel por parte de Sakura; pero era un Uchiha y jamás se rendiría, mucho menos ante una mujer.

—Pero ¿qué gano yo con esto? —dijo él, aun no muy convencido.

—Bien, si logras pasar todo un mes sin tocarme, tendremos sexo a la hora que quieras y las veces que quieras. Pero si yo gano y te rindes, no volveremos a tener sexo y si rompes las reglas, me iré de aquí.

—Sakura, lo que propones no es justo.

—Sasuke, la vida no es justa.

El pelinegro lo volvió a pensar durante unos cuantos segundos. _Si te niegas significará que eres débil_, susurró una voz en su cabeza.

Pero el plazo de todo un mes… casi sin poder observar a su novia… no sabría si podía con eso. Era demasiado.

_¡Claro que puedes!, _le gritó de nuevo la voz, _eres un Uchiha y los Uchiha jamás se rinden._

—Hecho —dijo, completamente serio, y cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos; el último contacto que tendría con la pelirosa de aquí a un mes…

* * *

><p><em>Aviso: Este capítulo (y próximamente toda la historia) ha sido corregido y re-subido.<em>

_Si notan algún error por favor (y sin miedo) avísenme_

_Sayo!_

_Gaby-chan U._


	2. Día Uno

**Disclaimer applied **

* * *

><p><strong>Día 01<strong>

**Hora: 8:00am**

Aún no lo podía creer. Para él le resultaba simplemente imposible y para ella mucho más.

Sasuke sabía que si dormía al lado de su novia la tentación lo comería por dentro, por eso durmió en la habitación de huéspedes.

Sakura no se inmuto. Quizás estaba disgustada pues no podía realizar su plan como ella quería, pero admiraba la tenacidad del Uchiha y cómo no se daba por vencido.

−Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien en tu nueva habitación? –dijo la pelirrosa, entrado con una bandeja de comida. El Uchiha respondió con su típico monosílabo pero no hiso ademan de levantarse de la cama

−Vamos Sasuke-kun ya es hora de levantarse –le dijo su novia al oído

−Sakura eso no se vale –le dijo poniéndose en pie y tomando la bandeja

−Sasuke nunca dije que eso no valía –le dijo sentándose a un lado de él y tomando un poco de jugo que había en la bandeja

−Pero así solo logras hacer las cosas más difíciles.

−Lo sé –dijo susurrando muy cerca de sus labios.

¡Arg! Con esa actitud lo único que lograría es volverlo loco.

Terminaron de desayunar en completo silencio, Sasuke evitaba rotundamente la mirada de su novia. Sabía de sobra que si ponía su maldita cara de cachorrito caería rendido a sus pies.

Sakura puso la bandeja vacía a los pies de la cama y se acercó peligrosamente al pelinegro, el cual se puso tenso al instante y se apartó bruscamente de cualquier contacto que pudiera tener con ella, poniendo de excusa llevar la bandeja a la cocina.

Ella aún sin darse por vencida lo siguió deprisa. Caminaba cerca de su anatomía, rosando su brazo con el de él y poniendo sus manos muy cerca de su entrepierna. El Uchiha fingió que no le importaba y siguió avanzando.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Sasuke para distraerse miró por la ventana y comenzó a lavar los platos.

Sakura estaba echando chispas de la desesperación, pero uso todo su autocontrol e ignoró completamente la actitud del Uchiha. Fue y se sentó en el sofá, haciendo zapping al televisor.

−Sasuke-kun, recuerda que tenemos una comida con Naruto y Hinata a las 5pm.

−Hmp no puedo ir, tengo trabajo.

−¡Qué mentira! Hoy es domingo, además ¿hace cuánto no vemos a Naruto? ¿Un año, dos? No seas malo. O, si lo prefieres, podemos quedarnos todo el día en casa _solos_

Oficialmente Sakura volvería loco a Sasuke. Dejó de lavar los platos y se sentó en el sofá, procurando poner distancia entre su cuerpo y el de ella.

Era temprano y si no fuera por la mente malvada de ella y sus planes perversos, ya se hubiera ido a dormir.

La pelirosa se acercó poco a poco hasta que se sentó sobre las piernas del Uchiha y comenzó a besar su cuello. Sus manos bajaron a sus hombros y rozó con la punta de los dedos su perfecto torso.

Sasuke desvió la mirada e intentó quitar con delicadeza a su novia, pero ella fue más inteligente y se aferró con fuerza a su cabello. El Uchiha no pudo más y con furia quito a Sakura y se levantó del sofá.

−Sa-ku-ra no sé qué ganas con volverme loco, pero te advierto que tengo un excelente control sobre mí mismo y no podrás ganarme.

−Sasuke, te recuerdo que es el primer día. Ni sueñes con que me dé por vencida tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo editado.<em>

_Si encuentran un error no duden en decirme._

_Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron y todos los reviews. _

_Gaby-chan U. _


	3. Día Uno, segunda parte

**Disclaimer applied **

* * *

><p><strong>Día 01<strong>

**Hora: 4:00pm**

−Sasuke-kun ¿ya estás listo? ¡Corre que se hace tarde! –grito por enésima vez Sakura desde la puerta de su pequeño apartamento.

Llevaba gritando toda la tarde, pues hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga Hinata y estaba emocionada por compartir su plan maléfico con ella. Así que no era de extrañar que estuviera tan ansiosa y una hora antes de lo acordado ya estuviera lista.

− ¡Ya voy, demonios! –gritó Sasuke desde su cuarto. Ya estaba listo desde hace mucho, pero simple y sencillamente no quería ir; no porque no quisiera ver a su mejor amigo, sino porque prefería quedarse toda la tarde con Sakura. Pero luego recordó la maldita apuesta y a duras penas accedió a ir.

Se había puesto un simple pantalón de mezclilla oscura y una playera tipo polo color negra que se ajustaba a su perfecto cuerpo. Sakura en cambio se había puesto un vestido por encima de la rodilla, en escote en V color rosa con detalles en negro.

Era una simple comida, así que la elegancia quedaba de lado, además eran sus mejores amigos que no veían desde hace dos años, lo mismo les hubiera dado que asistieran en pijama.

Sasuke bajo rápidamente las escaleras, bufando y repitiéndose una y otra vez que Sakura quería volverlo loco

−Listo vámonos –casi rugió en la puerta, mandándole miraditas de odio cada vez que la pelirosa intentaba tomar su mano.

− ¿Estás enojado Sasuke-kun? –pregunto con inocencia Sakura dentro del auto.

−Hmp –"respondió" con su típico monosílabo y arrancó el motor.

−Sabes que si no quieres ir podemos quedarnos en casa –ronroneo su novia muy cerca de él cuando estaban en un alto.

−Sa-ku-ra no ganarás –dijo pausadamente y con mucha confianza

−Sa-su-ke, eso ya lo veremos –respondió a su vez la pelirosa con un toca de inocencia en su voz.

En lo que restaba del camino no dijeron nada, pero Sakura le mandaba miradas divertidas y Sasuke miradas de odio.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Sakura casi corre a la entrada principal para saludar a su amiga; Sasuke fue más… _Sasuke_ y se dirigió lento y calmado a saludar al Dobe.

− ¿Cómo te va con el reto Teme? –fue el saludo por parte de Naruto.

−Hmp, ¿cómo lo sabes?

−Sakura llamó a Hinata ayer y le contó algo del asunto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo es el martirio dattebayo? –preguntó aguantando a duras penas la risa.

−Un mes –contestó con sencillez y restándole importancia. No podía flaquear frente a su amigo, sería mostrarse débil.

−Y supongo que no te lo está poniendo fácil ¿cierto? –siguió picando el rubio hasta que se hartó y respondió:

−Hmp, no es de tu incumbencia Dobe

Naruto sin poder reprimirlo soltó una carcajada y ambos entraron a la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Sakura y Hinata pararon abruptamente su conversación. No se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar el tema que las chicas estaban tratando.

Hinata intentó ahogar unas risitas y en un susurro le dijo a Sakura:

−Apuesto a que a los tres días cae rendido a tus pies –Sakura le sonrió y giñó un ojo.

−Ni te imaginas –fue la simple respuesta de la pelirosa.

−Deja de hablar como si no estuviera presente –casi rugió Sasuke.

−Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, vamos al jardín. –propuso, pues el día estaba hermoso y Sakura prefería los exteriores, sabiendo que él los odiaba.

Comieron en un excesivo silencio y, de vez en cuando, Sakura y Hinata compartían miradas de complicidad.

El silencio y la incomodidad era tal que el propio Uchiha lo rompió, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

−Hmp… y ¿qué han hecho? –preguntó al más puro estilo Sasuke, con poca delicadeza y fingiendo poco interés a la respuesta.

−¿Recuerdan la cadena de restaurantes que tienen mis padres? Hace dos años me nombraron dueño del "Akatsuki Ramen". Entiendo que quieran enseñarme a ganarme la vida ¡¿pero estar de empleado por más de cinco años dattebayo?! Lo bueno es que ahora soy mi propio jefe, además de ramen gratis. –contestó Naruto, como siempre muy sonriente y energético.

−Eso es genial Naruto ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! ¿Y qué tal tu Hinata? ¿Sigues dando clases de danza en la academia? –preguntó Sakura

−Sí, y… hace algunos meses… un empresario se interesó en mis cuadros. Compró tres y dijo que volvería por más –respondió Hinata con mucha ilusión.

Desde que se reveló contra su padre y su idea de que ella fuera abogada se le veía mucho más relajada sobre todo porque –con mucho esfuerzo- su padre terminó aceptando que estudiara artes. Eso sí, en la mejor escuela de Francia.

− ¿Qué tal ustedes? –pregunto el rubio interesado.

−Bien. Yo trabajo en un pequeño hospital. Tsunade me ofreció un empleo como enfermera. Espero en unos años poder ejercer como pediatra. Y Sasuke-kun está en la empresa de su padre –respondió la pelirosa por ambos.

− ¿Cómo es eso? ¿No era Itachi quien se encargaría de ella? –preguntó Hinata con sorpresa.

−Hmp–dijo el pelinegro algo distraído, buscando controlar sus impulsos.

En todo el tiempo que ellos estuvieron hablando y comiendo, Sakura rozaba su sexo sin pudor alguno; estimulándolo y excitando a Sasuke. Pero él encontró que el gran jardín era de lo más interesante y distrajo su mente y (para su suerte) Sakura se dio por vencida.

-Uchiha's Company es internacional y tiene sedes en Lodres y Los Ángeles. Además de mini empresas por todo el mundo. Itachi es el jefe en Londres y Shisui el de LA, por eso Sasuke tuvo que asumir el puesto de jefe. Fugaku-kun decidió retirarse –contestó de nuevo Sakura y retomó su tarea de provocar al pelinegro.

Terminando su almuerzo, Hinata y Sakura alegaron que necesitaban una "platica de chicas" y obligaron a los hombres a entrar a la casa; Sasuke aceptó a regañadientes y entró, no sin antes mandarle miraditas de odio Sakura. Ella por su parte esbozó una cínica sonrisa y le guiño un ojo.

Si Sasuke supiera lo que su novia le tenía planeado…

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo editado. <em>

_Si encuentran algún error, por favor avísenme y será corregido lo antes posible. _

_Espero que ahora la historia tenga más coherencia, que esté bien redactada y les sea de su agrado. _

_Atte: Gaby-chan U. _


	4. Día 03: Pensamiento de culpa

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 3 <strong>

**Pensamiento de culpa**

**Hora: 3:00 pm**

**Sakura.**

Me encontraba en el hospital atendiendo a un paciente y estaba demasiado distraída. No acataba bien las órdenes y por un momento olvidé como tomar la presión, teniendo como resultado una anciana enojada y una reprimenda por parte de Shizune.

Hace poco más de un año que llegué aquí. Después de vagar por muchos hospitales pequeños y farmacias genéricas, por fin encontré un lugar donde soy infinitamente feliz.

Aún no puedo creer la surte que tuve al encontrar a Tsunade Senju, mi maestra de Farmacología cuando estaba en la universidad. Ella misma me dijo que fui su mejor alumna y que estaría encantada de trabajar conmigo. Lástima que en estos momentos no le estoy pagando como debería.

Mi mente volaba lejos, a la noche de ayer, cuando Sasuke mencionó una mínima pero muy importante falla en mi plan…

_Flashback_

—_Sakura, quiero hablarte —mencionó con voz queda, entrando en la habitación sin tocar._

—_Claro, amor. ¿Qué pasa? —dije con el tono más meloso y empalagoso que encontré. Él solo rodó los ojos y se acercó un poco más a la cama, hablando._

— _¿No te has puesto a pensar que por mi orgullo te seré infiel? —dijo esto con excesiva calma que tarde varios segundos en reaccionar._

_¿Sasuke está insinuando que me engañará? Ese sí que era un golpe bajo. Bueno, en ese juego podemos competir ambos._

— _¿A qué te refieres, lindo? —susurré con falsa inocencia, jalando un poco su brazo para acercarlo más a mí._

—_Piénsalo; sabes que soy demasiado orgulloso como para dejarte ganar, más sin embargo, soy un hombre. El sexo es bueno de vez en cuando. Si no puede ser contigo, tendrá que ser con alguien más… —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió arrogantemente ante la expresión que debía tener mi rostro._

—_Bien, tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias —fue mi vaga respuesta. ¡Shannaro! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? ¿Es que no piensa en mis sentimientos? ¿Soy una simple muñeca de trapo para él? _

—_Reflexiónalo, Sakura —dijo antes de salir con prisa del cuarto._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke no era estúpido y sabía que yo tampoco. Su "magnífica" idea consistía en hacerme sentir culpable por llevarlo a tal extremo y correr a sus brazos pidiendo que me disculpara por ser tan mala y cruel con él y bla, bla, bla. Como si yo alguna vez fuera capaz de rebajarme a un nivel tan bajo. Pero el muy idiota había logrado su cometido y en toda la maldita noche no pude conciliar el sueño.

Y aquí estoy; agotada, soñando despierta y con un puto sentimiento de tristeza que me carcome por dentro. Además, sus palabras lograron colarse a mi inconsciente, pensando la mil y un formas en que podría cumplir su cometido: _podría hacerlo con la zorra de su secretaria, pudo haber salido temprano del trabajo e ir a un bar con prostitutas, pudo llamar a una masajista y cuando menos lo espere… _

_¡Basta ya, Sakura!_ Reclamó mi "dulce y linda" conciencia, haciéndome despertar de mi ridícula ensoñación. _¡Sasuke-kun nunca haría eso! Está logrando su cometido,_ grité en mi mente con obstinación, dándome cuenta de mi error.

_¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Rendirte ante sus pies y mostrarte débil una vez más?_ De nuevo, la maldita vocecita me retó con sus preguntas.

Y así la molesta "inner-cabeza-hueca" de mi cabeza siguió mostrándome mis equivocaciones y muy de vez en cuando me apoyaba con frases de "ganador".

Tsunade me dejó salir temprano —obviamente por mi estado de "muerta en vida" o más bien de "soñando despierta"— y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude con mi mejor amiga, Hinata.

Desde que fue la comida en su hermosa casa prometimos estar en contacto seguido; que mejor día para contarle todas mis "desgracias".

**Sasuke.**

Odiaba con toda mi alma admitirlo, pero el Dobe tenía razón. Su increíble plan estaba resultando a la perfección. Ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado que Naruto tendría ideas tan ingeniosas.

_Flashback_

—_¡Teme! —gritó el rubio y comenzó a dar saltitos por la cocina._

—_Hmph. Te he dicho que no me llames Teme, Dobe_

—_Como sea, Teme. Tengo un plan para que le ganes a Sakura-chan dattebayo. _

_De acuerdo, Sasuke, retrocede, ¿el Dobe de Naruto tenía un plan? Eso sí que es nuevo._

_La verdad ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención; estaba muy ocupado pensando en todos los planes maléficos que pudiera tener Sakura en estos momentos. Ya saben lo que dicen "mujeres juntas ni difuntas" y no lo mencionan por el trato que se dé entre ellas, sino por las ideas no tan "buenas" que se les ocurran de los hombres._

_Como fuera, el comentario me distrajo un poco e incluso me dio algo de curiosidad. Sabía que iba a lamentar la "gran idea", pero… como fuera._

—_Si es uno de tus ridículos planes… —comencé a decir, pero él hiso un gesto con la mano y me interrumpió._

— _¡No! Es un buen plan, ¡de verdad! —Me encogí de hombros y el asunto "¿Qué estará diciendo Sakura de mí?" paso a un segundo término. Escuché con atención y aunque me costaba demasiado admitirlo, era una excelente idea._

—_Um, ¿crees que funcionará, Dobe? —pregunte cuando hubo finalizado._

—_Confía en mí dattebayo. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Y funcionó. Sakura no pudo dormir bien anoche y hoy en la mañana no intentó hacer nada para seducirme y "caer ante sus encantos", como ella misma lo llamaba.

Si Sakura quería jugar rudo, eso es lo que obtendría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo editado. <em>

_Si encuentran algún error, por favor avísenme _

_Atte: Gaby-chan U. _


	5. Día 05: De tu propia medicina

**Disclaimer applied **

* * *

><p><strong>Día 05 <strong>

**De tu propia medicina**

**Hora: 5:00pm**

**Sasuke **

Había salido temprano de trabajar, pero por una extraña razón no quería irme todavía. Estaba muy ocupado viéndole las largas y finas piernas a mi secretaria sin pudor alguno y ella lo sabía; supongo que por eso se subió demás su pequeña falda, solo para quedarme como tonto observándola.

No mentía, si serle infiel a Sakura hacía que volviera ante mis pies lo sería con gusto. Aunque no me llegara acostar con nadie, no quería hijos y además unos cuantos besos bastarían para hacerle entender que yo por lo menos si juego en serio.

−Sasuke-sama salió casi hace una hora ¿no tiene prisa de llegar a casa?− preguntó Karin entrando por la puerta.

−Hmp, no –conteste con tono de voz normal.

− ¿Problemas en casa? –indagó sin ocultar del todo su curiosidad.

Apenas la escuche cuando se acercó a paso rápido hacia mí y prácticamente se subió al escritorio. Su prolongado escote quedaba justo a la altura de mis ojos y si subía un poco la cabeza, de mi boca. Aun así controle mis impulsos y fije mi vista a la de ella.

−Tsk, eso no te incumbe –conteste y me la quité de encima abruptamente. A Karin pareció no molestarle mi acto tan brusco y volvió a subirse, esta vez sentada dejando a la vista sus piernas. Me aparte un poco de ella, no le importó y con voz un poco chillona para mi gusto dijo:

−Sabe que puede confiarme lo que sea –Se acercó un poco más y por instinto me aparte.

−Gracias Karin, puedes retirarte –dije con tono monótono, cansado de decirle siempre lo mismo.

Ella salió a regañadientes, no sin antes mandarme una mirada divertida y terminarse de acomodar su falda a una altura que solo le tapaba lo suficiente.

Caminé de un lado a otro sin querer irme aun. Parecía y me sentía como un estúpido, pero poco me importaba en estos momentos.

Sonó mi celular, lo deje pasar. Tal vez era Sakura preguntándose donde estaba o Naruto molestando. Lo que fuera, en estos momentos no estaba de humor.

Tenía de nuevo esa estúpida sensación de que algo aquí –en este plan al menos- no iba bien, ya sea por el hecho de que para Sakura ahora le soy un poco indiferente o porque por fin entendía el porqué de su reto.

La pequeña cerezo se sentía como una muñeca, juegan con ella y cuando se cansan la dejan tirada y van por otra. Y por desgracia (y odiaba que fuera así), era yo quien estaba jugando con ella.

Supongo que no lo entendía hasta que vi la relación que tiene el Dobe con Hinata; estaba más que claro que yo nunca sería como él, gritando a los cuatro vientos que amaba a mi chica y admirando cada sonrisa como si fuera única. Pero a Sakura le gustaba eso, y a mí me entristecía.

Sakura sabía de ante mano como es mi carácter, pero estaba esperanzada a que su amor me ablandara un poco; y aunque si lo hiso, no fue lo suficiente.

Me deje llevar por el deseo y la lujuria y no vi más halla que solo sexo. Por eso inventó todo esto, para hacerme ver como se sentía e intentar cambiarme.

Aun sabiendo todo esto no pensaba rendirme; cambiaría y cuando el mes terminara intentaría ser un novio un poco más detallista y "romántico" por el bien de Sakura y supongo que por el mío.

Pero solo hasta que el mes terminara. Al fin y al cabo, esto es una guerra y cuando te das cuenta de la estrategia del enemigo la usas a tu favor.

Ella fue la que atacó primero, tentándome y seduciéndome sin pudor alguno. Ahora le tocaba algo de su propia medicina. Me vengaría y después le diría que entiendo su punto de vista.

Cambiaría por Sakura, sí. Pero solo hasta fin de mes…cuando haya ganado el reto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

− ¡Sakura, ven aquí! Esta tienda es una de mis favoritas –gritó Ino desde la entrada de la famosísima y carísima tienda "Victoria Secret's" situada en el centro comercial.

−Cerda, ya recorrimos 8 tiendas. ¿No crees que ya sea demasiada ropa fina? –pregunté con fastidio.

− ¡Nunca es suficiente! Además ¿quieres que Sasuke-kun caiga a tus pies? ¡Vamos que se hace tarde! –volvió a gritar y entró en la tienda.

¿En qué momento acepte hacer esto? Me pregunte mentalmente entrando a la tienda.

_Flashback_

−_Sakura-san me alegro mucho de verte otra vez por aquí._

−_Yo también Hinata –contesté con una sonrisa. _

− _¡Frentona! –grito una rubia de ojos color calipso entrando por la puerta del patio trasero. _

−_Ino-buta –dije en un susurro por la emoción. _

− _¿Qué no vas a saludarme, tonta? –exigió a escasa distancia de mí. _

− _¡Ino-buta –grite con todas mis ganas y corrí a abrazarla. _

−_Sakura, ya me contaron de tu plan y tengo la mejor idea de todas –Comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción. _

_Fulminé a Hinata con la mirada, ella susurró un "lo siento" y yo me encogí de hombros. Supongo que tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar._

−_Ino, gracias pero no gracias. Lo tengo todo resuelto –dije_

**_Mentira_**_, dijo mi conciencia y entonces recordé lo que Sasuke me había dicho._

−_Bien Ino, ¿cuál es tu grandiosísimo plan? –dije con temor, pensando en todas las "grandes" ideas que se le pudieran ocurrir. _

−_Hinata me dijo que estas seduciendo a Sasuke-kun, pero no fue suficiente. Así que te propongo que hoy en la tarde salgamos al centro comercial y compremos mucha lencería fina que te puedas poner para seducir a Sasuke-kun –lo dijo tan rápido que dudé si ese era de verdad su plan o solo quería hacerme la vida imposible._

_Pero después mi mente no pudo evitar pensar en cómo me vería con lencería de primera calidad y la expresión que tendría mi novio al verme._

−_Hecho –susurré aun perdida en mis pensamientos._

_Fin Flashback_

Y aquí esto, encerrada en un martirio interminable de ropa interior y con una Ino demasiado emocionada para mi gusto.

Más le valía que el plan funcionara, si no alguien pagaría caro por todo el sacrificio que esto haciendo.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo editado.<em>**  
><strong>

_¡Muchas gracias por todo! _

_Atte: Gaby-chan U. _


	6. Día 05: Tentaciones

**Disclaimer applied **

* * *

><p><strong>Día 05<strong>

**Tentaciones**

**Hora: 8:00pm**

Se encontraba un pelinegro muy aburrido y una pelirrosa muy ansiosa cenando en el comedor de su apartamento. Ambos comían sin ganas y sin apartarse los ojos de encima. El silencio en la habitación era casi palpable, tan denso como si trajeran un abrigo excesivamente pesado e invisible sobre ellos.

—Te llamé a tu oficina. Nadie me contestó —dijo entonces Sakura, rompiendo por fin el incómodo silencio.

—Hmp, yo te llamé saliendo de la oficina, no contestaste —dijo Sasuke, restándole importancia.

—Mi celular se quedó sin batería —mintió con desdén la pelirrosa. Pero la verdad era que con tantas compras lo había dejado sonar, sin importarte que fuera su jefa por una emergencia del hospital.

—Mientes —susurró el pelinegro, quien sabía perfectamente cuando su novia le mentía, pues evitaba el contacto directo a los ojos y mordía su labio inferior.

—Salí de compras con Ino —contestó Sakura como si eso explicara todo.

Terminaron su cena, de nuevo en silencio.

La pelirosa levantó los platos para lavarlos. Cuando hizo este acto, se inclinó tanto para recoger el plato de Sasuke que su prolongado escote quedó a la altura de sus ojos. Sin sentir vergüenza rodeó la mesa y literalmente se subió arriba de las piernas de Sasuke.

—Lamento haberte preocupado —susurró en su oreja y mordió su lóbulo.

Sasuke sintió una corriente eléctrica y se sacudió fuertemente para evitar caer en tentaciones. La apartó velozmente y cerró los ojos, como si con ese hecho pudiera olvidar lo que acababa de acontecer.

Su novia solo rió divertida y mientras se encargaba de lavar los platos, le mandaba miradas a su novio, quien ya había abierto los ojos y se concentraba en la tarea de mirar por la ventana. Sakura desabotonó aún más su blusa y subió un poco más su falda. Sasuke estaba al borde de perder el control, pero apartó la vista y se concentró en otra cosa.

—Sakura ¿qué ganas con seducirme? —preguntó su novio, verdaderamente enojado.

—Volverte loco Uchiha —dijo con simpleza.

— ¡Basta ya, me importa una mierda el puto reto! —Se levantó tirando la mesa, tomó a la pelirrosa por los hombros y le dio la vuelta bruscamente.

Bajó su cabeza al punto de rozar sus labios con los de ella, pero antes siquiera de respirar, se apartó de ella como si el simple hecho de estar cerca le quemara.

Sakura sonrió, pero sintió un poco de lastima por el Uchiha y se le ocurrió la mejor y más perversa idea de todas. Miró las tantas bolsas de ropa interior fina y volvió a sonreír.

—Sasuke-kun, no te seduciré más por el día. Comprendo que es injusto por mi parte hacerte esto. —Lo dijo con tanta ternura que Sasuke casi se lo cree. Casi.

—No me engañas, solo jugarás con mi mente de nuevo y harás que pierda los estribos.

Sasuke no había pasado de largo esas sonrisas de complicidad que segundos antes había tenido ella en su rostro.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? —preguntó de nuevo, con fingida inocencia, batiendo sus largas pestañas como niña pequeña.

Sasuke se tomó la pregunta demasiado enserio. Su novia sin duda era perversa y tenía maléficos planes debajo de la manga, pero si lograba romper un poco su barrera tal vez lo dejaría en paz.

— ¿Yo pongo la condición? —preguntó para asegurarse que lo decía de verdad.

—La que tú quieras para hacerte creer que hablo enserio.

—Bésame —pidió, quizás con demasiadas ansias porque el hecho pasara, y sin esperar reacción de su novia, la tomó de nuevo por los hombros con más delicadeza que la otra vez y la besó.

Fue sin duda el más mágico y único de los besos. Cinco días habían pasado desde que el reto inició y sin embargo pareció como si hubiera transcurrido una eternidad, y no solo para Sasuke; Sakura correspondió el beso de una excelente manera, sin duda para ella también había sido duro esos días sin su Sasuke-kun.

Cuando se separaron —ambos sin aliento— Sasuke sonrió de forma arrogante. Su ego se elevó aún más, si era posible, al saber que su novia lo había extrañado tanto como él.

—Ese beso no cuenta —dijo con voz rotunda y se giró escaleras arriba.

Sakura lo siguió con el montón de bolsas y se apresuró a subir antes que él. Logrando su cometido, cerró la puerta con llave y rápidamente cambió su atuendo por un fino baby doll color negro con detalles en plata. Sasuke sin sospecha absolutamente nada abrió y puerta.

— ¿Qué demonios… —dejó la pregunta incompleta, pues vio las bolsas de ropa interior tiradas por el piso.

— ¿De verdad creíste que te iba a dejar el camino libre? –dijo modelando el conjunto y acercándose peligrosamente a su novio.

—Pero tú… —comenzó. Ella lo calló con un gesto.

—Dije "por el día". Por la mañana y tarde no intentaré nada, pero ni te imaginas lo que pasará en la noche. –dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, miró a su alrededor y después de otro segundo de silencio se encogió de hombros

—Que empiece el reto, Sakura.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo editado. <em>

_Si son nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas :D _

_Recuerden que la segunda parte "Nagareboshi" esta en pausa indefinida. Espero poder terminarla lo más pronto posible para que continúen con su lectura. _

_También que próximamente subiré una nueva historia llamada "En cuatro paredes" (nombre provisional hasta encontrar uno mejor) y será SasuSaku basado un poco en el anime. _

_¡Gracias por todo! _

_Atte: Gaby-chan U. _


	7. Día 10: Rutina

**Disclaimer applied **

* * *

><p><strong>Día 10<strong>

**Rutina **

**Hora: 7:00 am**

Como todos los días, Sasuke se despertaba con el aroma a café que venía desde la cocina. De nuevo su linda novia se había despertado más temprano que él y sin duda cuando bajara las escaleras el desayuno estaría servido y su maletín en la mesa, listo para que Sasuke lo tomara y se fuera a trabajar.

Si ponemos en perspectiva todo esto, estaríamos hablando de una familia casi perfecta. Y digo _casi _porque en todos estos días la rutina los agobiaba a ambos.

Sakura ya sabía que su novio trabajaría hasta tarde y Sasuke ya sabía que en cuanto llegara a casa el caos comenzaría.

−Buenos días Sasuke-kun. El desayuno está listo y tu maletín está en la mesa –dijo Sakura apenas lo vio por las escaleras.

−Hmp, gracias –el Uchiha apenas había conciliado el sueño, todo gracias a Sakura.

Terminaron su desayuno. Sasuke salió sin despedirse y Sakura subió las escaleras lista para ponerse su uniforme de enfermera e ir al hospital.

Llevaban casi 5 días de este modo. Las mañanas y tardes eran tranquilas, Sakura se comportaba como la persona más inocente del mundo y Sasuke sabía que solo era una máscara, pues en las noches se ponía ropa interior mínima y seducía sin piedad a su novio. Este solo intentaba ignorarla y dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero su novia no se daba por vencida y prácticamente lo seguía a todas partes.

Las malas lenguas decían que Sasuke era un demonio con cara de ángel. Pero la verdad es que Sakura era la bruja misma con cara de niña pequeña. Y es que lo toda acción que ella hacia llevaba la palabra "injusticia" marcada como un tatuaje.

_¿Hasta cuándo seguirá así?_ Se preguntaba Sasuke mentalmente todas las noches. Y si bien había aguantado cada noche sin mirar a su novia, algún día se volvería loco y perdería total control sobre sí. Lo peor sin duda es que ese día no iba a tardar mucho.

* * *

><p>− ¡Sakura basta! –gritó con furia Sasuke cuando esta le besó el cuello y rozó sus labios.<p>

−No –susurró en su oído, y lamió con delicadeza su lóbulo.

− ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¿Qué ganas con volverme loco?

−Dignidad –volvió a susurrar, esta vez en sus labios.

−Sé la razón –dijo ahora más calmado− Sé por qué lo haces.

−No tienes ni la mínima idea de mis razones Uchiha. –dijo la pelirrosa, algo enojada.

−Claro que sí. En el pasado te lastimaron muy fuerte, te usaron y después te desecharon como si no valieras nada. Y tú crees que haré lo mismo. –dijo él muy serio y mirando directamente a sus ojos jade.

Sakura se apartó de él, limpió las pocas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y después miró a la nada unos instantes.

_Lo entiende… _dijo su inner con extrañeza, casi a modo de pregunta.

−Sa-ku-ra –el pelinegro dijo su nombre por sílabas y hablo con demasiada calma. − Sólo diré esto una vez, así que escucha bien. Yo NUNCA voy a lastimarte, nunca te haré sufrir como los otros, siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Soy nuevo en esto del… _amor_, no puedo aprenderlo todo en un día. Así que… A… Ayúdame.

Sakura se quedó en completo silencio. Ya no lloraba, ni se lamentaba, hasta parecía que no estaba respirando. Al parecer de Sasuke, ella era la viva imagen de una muñeca hecha de porcelana, solo que con 1.61 metros de altura.

Lentamente cerró sus ojos y puso su mente en blanco. Trataba por todos los medios entender las palabras antes dichas de su novio. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sakura abrió los ojos y sonrió.

−Sin duda el discurso más largo que he escuchado de tu boca, Sasuke-kun –Y corrió a sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo editado. <em>

_Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo y reírme de mis errores pasados._

_Atte: Gaby-chan U._


	8. Día 11: La calma después de la tormenta

_Naruto no me pertenece. Peeeeero...mis abogados ya están arreglando eso ñ_ñ _

* * *

><p><strong>La calma después de la tormenta...<strong>

**Día 11**

**Hora: 11:00 am**

Ambos llegarían tarde a trabajar. Poco les importaba. Sin duda alguna la noche pasada había sido la más maravillosa, mágica, romántica y especial de todas:

_Flashback_

_−Sin duda el discurso más largo que he escuchado de tu boca, Sasuke-kun –Y corrió a sus brazos._

_Él gustoso los abrió y la recibió en el momento justo. Besó y mordió sin piedad esos labios rosas que tanto lo enloquecían. Pidió permiso para introducir su lengua y le correspondieron su petición._

_Sasuke cansado de su boca, bajó a su cuello donde lo mordió hasta dejarle una marca. Sakura poco se preocupó por esto y acarició su sedoso cabello color azabache, bajo sus manos hasta su torso y lo acarició, maravillándose de tanta perfección._

_El calor de la habitación comenzó a aumentar de forma abrupta, tanto que la ropa estorbo. Con extremada delicadeza Sasuke le quitó la blusa de tirantes que Sakura traía puesta y se deleitó a saber que no traía sostén._

_Sin pudor, con su lengua delineó la areola de su seno derecho y acarició el izquierdo con suavidad. Los pequeños gemidos de Sakura resonaban por la habitación, incitándolo a más._

_Cambiaron de posición, ahora la pelirrosa estaba debajo de él. Sasuke bajó lentamente con su lengua, pasando de sus senos a su ombligo y volviendo a subir. Sakura se estaba volviendo loca, su respiración iba en aumento, provocando que gemidos más y más altos sonaran por toda la casa. Sasuke sintió un poco de compasión por ella y le quitó lo shorts de mezclilla. Tocó sus bragas completamente mojadas y se las quitó de un tirón. Su lengua lentamente lamió, chupo y succionó su clítoris, provocando a Sakura una serie de gemidos incontrolables._

_−Sasuke-kun –suplicó Sakura entre un susurro y un gemido._

_−Pídelo –respondió, con voz ronca a causa de la excitación_

_−Por favor…aah, ¡hazlo ya! –gritó completamente fuera de sí._

_Sasuke como niño bueno introdujo dos dedos en su cavidad y comenzó a moverlos lentamente, Sakura mordía sus labios para evitar que sus gemidos alteraran a los vecinos._

_Sakura en un movimiento rápido cambio de posición con el pelinegro. Su venganza estaba a punto de comenzar. Subió primero a su boca, bajó al lóbulo de su oreja y continuó por su cuello. Tocó cada parte de su torso y lo saboreó con su lengua. Desabrochó lentamente el cinturón de Sasuke y quedó maravillada ante lo que tenía enfrente. Sin duda un paquete muy grande con el cual cargar, pero Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada y con una lentitud para morirse, le quitó su última prenda._

_Ante Sakura se encontraba el gran paquete de Sasuke, lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a estimularlo lentamente. Ahora el pelinegro era el que mordía sus labios para evitar que los gemidos escaparan. Sakura siguió con la tarea de masturbarlo y de vez en cuando pasaba su lengua de la punta hacia los testículos._

_−Sa-ku-ra –susurró el Uchiha, a modo de deseo y suplica_

_−Pídelo –contraatacó Sakura, y de nuevo paso su lengua lentamente por el pene de su novio_

_−Arg, ¡ahora! –rugió con fuerza._

_Sakura sintiéndose igual de excitada que él, introdujo el miembro en su boca. Lentamente movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, lamiendo e incluso mordiendo un poco el pene de Sasuke. Los gemidos eran incontrolables, y si Sakura no se daba prisa, Sasuke la penetraría en ese instante._

_Después de un rato, Sasuke volvió a cambiar de posición y sin esperar penetró con fuerza a la pelirrosa. Ella gimió de placer y pidió que se moviera. Sasuke felizmente obedeció y comenzó con un vaivén lento, tan lento que introducía y después sacaba su pene por completo._

_−Aaah…Sasuke-kun. Por...Aah favor –chilló Sakura._

_El Uchiha complació de nuevo a su chica y comenzaron los movimientos rápidos. Sakura abrió aún más sus piernas y arqueó la espalda de placer. Sasuke aprovechó este acto y acarició uno de sus pechos._

_Después de varias embestidas, Sakura llegó al clímax, con Sasuke segundos después. Él se dejó caer lentamente sobre ella y después de derramarse dentro, saco su pene._

_Sakura se hiso a un lado y Sasuke se acostó boca abajo. Ambos cansados y con unas pocas gotas de sudor tomaron las sábanas que se cayeron y se acurrucaron para minutos después quedarse profundamente dormidos._

_End Flashback_

Sakura sonrió al recordar todo aquello. Se movió silenciosamente un poco y volteo a la ventana. El día estaba hermoso, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de los niños jugando en el parque cercano a su casa. Suspiró y con delicadeza intentó levantarse de la cama. Sasuke la sostuvo por la cintura y la regresó a la cama.

− ¿A dónde pensabas ir? –preguntó en su oreja

−Solo iba por el teléfono, tengo que avisarle a Tsunade que no iré al hospital

−Hmp –"respondió" y a regañadientes la soltó

−No es como si quisiera escapar de aquí –reprocho Sakura al ver la mirada que el Uchiha le mandó.

Este se levantó igualmente de la cama y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

−Será mejor que le hable a Itachi. Ya sabes cómo es…−dijo esto, restándole importancia

−Sasuke-kun, tengo una duda –le dijo su novia, buscando algo que ponerse

−Hmp, ¿qué cosa?

− ¿Quién ganó el reto?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Poco importaba eso en estos momentos, había cosas mucho más importantes en la vida. Y, de pronto, se le vino a la mente una gran idea.

−Dejemos que el Dobe decida

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen... <em>T.T <em>**

**Dije Muack-rtes. Peeero el maldito FF no me dejaba entrar a mi cuenta, y, por ende, no me dejaba publicar. **

**Sin creen que este es el final estan pero muuy equivocadas... _*Muajajaja*_**

**Nos leemos, grracias a tods por sus Rr's, espero que este cap también tenga muchos ñ_ñ**

**Nos leemos. Sayo..!°**

**Atte: Gaby-chan U. **


	9. Día 12: Comenzando de nuevo

_Como mis abogados no solucionaron nada...Naruto aún sigue sin pertenecerme ¬_¬'_

* * *

><p><strong>Día 12<strong>

**Hora: 3:00 pm**

El día de ayer ninguna de los dos protagonistas se levantó de la cama. Después de que Sakura se bañara, vistiera y avisara que no podía ir al hospital por "asuntos familiares" Sasuke aprovechó para besarla –ahora que podía– y llevarla de nuevo a la cama. Y así prácticamente todo el día, excepto por la pequeña salida que tuvieron a cenar. Detalle que impresiono mucho a Sakura, parece que las personas si pueden cambiar. O eso es lo que pensaba…

En estos momentos se encontraban en medio de una discusión con Uzumaki Naruto, su mejor amigo y la persona designada para elegir al ganador del famoso reto.

− ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Yo que tengo que ver en esto? ¡No puedo elegir al ganador! Ambos son mis mejores amigos –gritó Naruto desde el otro lado de la línea.

−Dobe, es sencillo. Solo dinos quien gana –dijo Sasuke lo más calmado que pudo. Si no fuera porque Sakura lo estaba vigilando, ya habría roto el teléfono y corrido a casa del Uzumaki a partirle su "bonita" cara

−Naruto, no te estamos pidiendo que decidas un bando para las tercera guerra mundial. Solo dinos quién crees tú que es el ganador –Sakura sin duda la más cuerda en este asunto

− ¡Pero yo no tuve nada que ver! ¿No lo pueden dejar en empate datebayoo?

− ¡NO! –Gritaron ambos, provocándole a Naruto un susto de muerte.

−Bien, como no quieres cooperar, supongo que tendremos que decirle a otra persona que decida por nosotros.

−Etto…yo tengo una idea –habló una voz femenina y penosa del otro lado de la línea

−Hinata-chan ¿dime que se te ha ocurrido? –preguntó la pelirrosa, alentando a su amiga a que hablara

− ¿Por qué no empiezan de nuevo el reto? Así sería más fácil elegir al ganador –La chica con ojos color perla hablo tan bajo que casi no captaron el mensaje. Casi.

− ¿Volver a empezar? ¿De verdad crees que…−empezó a quejarse Sasuke, pero Sakura lo callo con la mirada

−Hinata, creo que es una maravillosa idea. –dijo su amiga, apoyándola en todo

−Bien, ya que esta todo resuelto, nos vemos luego tebayoo –gritó Naruto y sin esperar respuesta, colgó el teléfono

− ¿Volver a empezar? ¿Estás loca?

−Sasuke solo piénsalo. Ni tú ni yo nos queremos dar por vencidos, empezar de nuevo sería lo mejor para nosotros

−Tengo una idea, mejor date por vencida y ya –Sasuke se encogió de hombros, como si esa respuesta fuera el fin de la discusión.

−O mejor tu date por vencido –dijo Sakura con dulzura

−Bien, de nuevo empezaremos el reto –dijo con fastidió. Odiaba darse por vencido, pero odiaba aún más discutir por algo tan absurdo

−Perfecto, ¿quieres empezar hoy, o prefieres esperar hasta mañana?

−Me da lo mismo, pero tengo algunas condiciones Sakura

−Dilo –retó Sakura

−Nada de seducirme –dijo con firmeza

−Nada de "engañarme" –puntualizó, con igual rudeza

−Hecho –dijeron ambos a unísono. Y de nuevo cerraron el pacto con un apretón de manos.

Las personas cambian, pero en algunos aspectos siguen siendo iguales…

¿Es que acaso nunca se iban a dar por vencidos?

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow.!°<strong>

**Otro capítulo más, espero que les guste ñ_ñ**

**H.E.L.P...! Necesito una Beta D: Si tú eres beta o conoces a una beta por favor contactate conmigo (mi correo en el perfil) **

**Nos leemos bye bye..!° Grracias por sus Rr's **

**Atte: Gaby-chan U. **


	10. Día 15: Árbol que nace torcido

_Mis abogados dicen que espere unos días más. Mientras tanto **Naruto** sigue siendo de Kishimoto-san ñ_ñ'_

* * *

><p><strong>Día 15: "Árbol que nace torcido…"<strong>

**Hora: 3:00pm**

**Narra: Sasuke**

Oh Por Kami. ¿A qué hora mi estúpido cerebro decidió la estúpida idea de seguir con el estúpido reto de la estú…Sakura?

Opino que era mucho mejor dejar las cosas así, sin un ganador fijo y con Sakura de nuevo desnuda en mi cama.

Me había quedado sin remedio, claro. _A la dulce de Hina-chan no le puedo negar nada, Sasuke. _Había dicho días antes, cuando intenté persuadirla de que era una locura. Tsk, estaba seguro de que ella tampoco resistiría, ¿por qué volver a molestarse?

Pero ella con su dulce vocecita de niña inocente había dicho: _Uchiha Sasuke dándose por vencido…ahora si lo he visto todo_. Y de nuevo no podía dejar que eso pasara, no cuando mi mente me decía que perdí el reto. Arg, maldita molestia buena para nada. Ella y Naruto eran los únicos capaces de sacarme de mis casillas.

Y ahora con todo ese estrés en mi cabeza intentaba por todos los medios llegar a casa. Había sido un día interminable en el trabajo y por si fuera poco, Sakura había llamado diciendo que "saldría de compras" a lo que yo traduje como "día sin nada que hacer".

Odiaba admitirlo…Los días sin Sakura en casa eran horribles. Si bien no podía casi rosarla, si podía deleitar a mis ojos con ese uniforme de enfermera que ella usaba, o con esos pequeñísimos shorts que se ponía para dormir, aferrándose a la excusa del calor por las noches. El calor contenido de mi cuerpo, pensaba para calmarme –o alterarme- un poco.

Llegue a casa como puede; después de tantos malditos pensamientos me era casi imposible concentrarme para conducir. Abro la puerta y lo primero que veo: una nota junto a la pequeña mesita de la sala. La leí en silencio, maldiciendo a Sakura en mi fuero interno por lo que había escrito con su letra tan perfecta:

_Sasuke-kun:_

_Después de irme a la sesión de interminables compras con Ino, pasaré la noche en casa de Hinata. Es noche solo de chicas, así que no te pongas celoso ¿vale?_

_Con amor, Sakura. _

Una idea cruzó mi cabeza cuando leí el último párrafo. "Noche de chicas" había escrito. Hmp, no era tan mala idea después de todo.

Marqué deprisa el teléfono, esperando que mi idea no fuera tan descabellada como mi imaginación traicionera pintaba; contestaron al tercer timbrazo.

− _¡Teme! Hace mucho que no te veo, ¿pasó algo?_ –Puse los ojos en blanco, no habíamos visto hace un par de días.

−Dobe, ¿tienes planes para hoy? –fui directo y sin escalas

−_De hecho no, ¿alguna idea?_ –Bien, Naruto estaba de mi parte. Solo faltaban algunos detalles.

−Sí. Noche de chicos en mi casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..!°<strong>

**Bien, volví después de varios días sin insipacion u.u'**

**Como sea, espero que les guste. Solo para aclarar: el capítulo que sigue también esta narrado por Sasuke, ya veremos como le van con la fiesta a escondidas de Sakura. **

**Nos leemos pronto con la continuación. La búsqueda de la Beta sigue en pie, me han llegado varios correos pero no se si son de ustedes. Si es así por favor informenme. **

**Bai bai..!° **

**PD: Si le das click al botón amarillo apoyas la campaña "Amamos a Sasuke-kun" Así que apoya una buena causa y di no a las drogas xD. **


	11. Día 15: Jamás su rama endereza

_Me rindo...contrate a los peores abogados del mundo. **Naruto** le pertenece a Kishimoto _

* * *

><p><strong>Día 15: …jamás su rama enderece<strong>

**Hora: 8:00pm**

**Narra: Sasuke **

Aunque era excesivamente temprano, varios de los invitados ya estaban llegando. Cada uno con su botella de todo tipo: ron, tequila, vodka, incluso los "niños ricos", como yo los había llamado, llevaban botellas de vino tinto.

Para mi sorpresa gran cantidad de los invitados, era gente que tenía años sin verlos; Gaara era uno de ellos, un gran amigo de la secundaria. Cuando terminó el curso escolar tuvo que mudarse y perdimos el contacto. Fue un verdadero placer verlo de nuevo.

La sorpresa más grande y que me dejo con la boca abierta fue una visita que ni en mil años me hubiera imaginado…

−Nii-san, ¿qué haces aquí?

−Hmp, ¿así es como me recibes baka-otōto? Que malos modales tienes

−Bueno, ya me conoces –dije con simpleza− Creí que estabas en Europa

−Sí, bueno, me tomé unos días de vacaciones. Alguien me dijo que había reunión con los chicos en tu casa y no quise desperdiciar la ocasión para verte

−Hmp, ¿no habrás invitado a tus estúpidos amigos o sí?

−Baka-Otōto–se limitó a contestar.

La cosa esta así: Itachi, mi hermano mayor hace 5 años que se mudó a Europa. Según él para "buscar un mejor futuro", según yo para conseguir una buena chica.

De cualquier forma me alegro mucho de verlo de nuevo. Es molesto, fastidioso y tan orgulloso como yo. Pero es mi hermano.

−Eres un mentiroso nii-san. Cuando te hable hace unos días dijiste que volverías en diciembre –dije como niño pequeño. Genial, no llevaba ni un trago y mi comportamiento ya estaba cambiando

− ¿No puedo darle una sorpresa a mi hermano? Tú eres el que me debe una explicación. Dijiste que no podías ir a trabajar por "asuntos familiares" y hablara a la empresa para que no te descontaran el día ¿De qué van esos asuntos familiares?

−Hmp, métete en tus propios asuntos –y caminé deprisa a la cocina, para que nadie notara mi sonrojo.

Uno por unos los invitados restantes llegaron y así comenzó la fiesta…perdón la "reunión de chicos". Ya saben, bebida, comida, luces, música, más bebida, aún más bebida.

No quería beber mucho, la resaca es horrible y Sakura no sabía nada de la fiesta. Llevaba solo dos tragos cuando a alguien –mi lindo hermanito- se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña apuesta:

−Sasuke, apuesto que me terminó esta botella más rápido que tú –me dijo obviamente ya ebrio

−Itachi, no quiero beber mucho ¿de acuerdo?

−Veo que tenemos un gallina entre nosotros –gritó y todos los demás se echaron a reír. Parece que el alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas con todos.

Apreté fuertemente los dientes y miré la botella de vodka que me ofrecía. Le di un trago largo y me la terminé. El líquido caliente bajo por mi garganta, haciéndola arder.

−Supéralo –rete con voz amenazante. Él imitó mi acto y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Y así comenzó la guerra: varias botellas salieron volando por todos lados, unos estúpidos comenzaron a mezclar tequila con vino tinto y muchos otros tomaban de botellas vacías.

Me senté en el primer lugar que vi cómodo y vacío. El Dobe tomaba de un líquido extraño que no quería saber que era

− ¡Teme! ¿Cómo vas con el retro? –balbuceo por encima de la música.

Tal vez era la música, tal vez eran las luces, tal vez el sentimiento de alegría que me dio volver a ver a mis amigos, tal vez los efectos del alcohol ya estaban haciendo efecto…incluso tal vez me estaba volviendo loco. Pero una sensación extraña se apodero de mí y le solté todo de golpe:

−Dobe…ya no sé qué hacer. De verdad amo tanto a Sakura que sin ella mi vida no valdría nada. No tienes idea de todo el sufrimiento por el que estoy pasando. ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuve de besarla hoy? ¡Milímetros me faltaron! ¿Sabes cómo me siento? ¿Tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando? La amo, Naruto de verdad la amo más que a mi propia vida. Necesito…tengo que…−Y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Llore y llore como si no hubiera un mañana.

Desesperado porque los sollozos no paraban, tomé mi teléfono celular y sin pensar marque su número. Sonó una, dos, tres veces; a la cuarta vez que sonó, contestaron

− ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué me llamas a las cinco de la madrugada? –su voz sonaba adormilada, dulce, molesta y con algo de rabia

−Sa-ku-ra yo…tenía que decirte que te amo. De verdad te amo. Sé que nunca lo digo o nunca lo demuestro pero ¡te amo Sakura! –No podía parar de llorar. Sentía tanta impotencia al no tenerla aquí a mi lado, poder besarla y decirle todo esto en persona

−Tú…estas… ¿borracho? –dijo con asombro

−Sakura te amo, te amo, te amo –repetía una y otra vez ¿Por qué no me decía que me amaba también? ¿Acaso Sakura me había cambiado por alguien más? Dijo que iría a casa de Hinata, igual pudo escapar de aquí y estar a kilómetros de distancia

−Sakura ¿me amas verdad? Dilo por favor –suplique al otro lado de la línea. Se escuchó un sonido extraño y después Sakura dijo:

−Hablaremos en la mañana –Y después…nada. Solo el pi, pi, pi al otro lado.

Lo había hecho…Sakura me abandono, me dejo por alguien más. Alguien que si le diga cuanto la ama todos los días. Me dejo por alguien que no la trata como una prostituta. Me dejó por alguien que si la valora. Alguien muchísimo mejor novio que yo.

Y mientras yo le daba vueltas al asunto, uno a uno de los invitados cayeron al piso. Como pequeñas figuras en un tablero de ajedrez. Y yo con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..!°<strong>

**Oh si, a Gaby-chan le llegó la inspiración divina y escribió un capítulo más o menos decente. Espero que les guste porque creo que mi cerebro se seco después de tanto pensar.**

**Extraña faceta la de Sasuke-kun ¿cierto? El pobre borracho se pone melancólico y más hablador de lo normal. Ya veremos como le va con Sakura.**

**Nos leemos pronto, sayo..!°**

**Atte: Gaby-chan U. **

**PD: La campaña "Amamos a Sasuke-kun" aun sigue en pie. Apóyala con un review..! _T.T o-negai... _**


	12. Día 16: La cruda realidad

_Naruto sigue siendo de Kishimoto, hasta que la ley diga lo contrario _'_

* * *

><p><strong>Día 16: La <em>cruda*<em> realidad**

**Hora: 11:00am**

**Narra: Sakura**

Destre total, era una buena palabra para definir mi casa. No sabía ni quería saber que estuvieron haciendo los chicos anoche.

Naruto nunca puede mantener su boca cerrada normalmente, mucho menos guardar un secreto. Por eso cuando dijo "Voy a casa de Sakura-chan con el teme datebayoo", sabía que harían una fiesta. Y valla fiesta.

Eran incontables las botellas que había en el piso, sin mencionar las que estaban en los sillones, las mesas, la cocina y ¿el baño?

Sasuke yacía inconsciente en el sillón, junto a un montón de globos desinflados, serpentinas, vasos desechables, zapatos e incluso ropa interior.

−Uchiha ¡LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO! –grite con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que los cristales retumbaron.

−Sa… ¿Sakura? –preguntó desorientado y parpadeó varias veces, supongo que para enfocar la vista

− ¿Quién más idiota? Quiero que levantes cada basura por mínima que sea y quiero que mi casa quede en perfecto estado. Y más te vale que lo hagas ahora

−Tengo resaca –dijo enfurruñado y volvió a recostarse

− ¿Y yo tengo la culpa? Recoge todo ¡AHORA! –grite de nuevo

−Arg ¡no grites! Ya voy –y a regañadientes se levantó del sillón

−Te preparare algo para el dolor de cabeza –hable más tranquila.

−Hmp –"dijo", y a pesar de los gritos y su resaca, empezó a arreglar un poco la sala.

Fui a la cocina y comencé a preparar una sopa de verduras. Era lo más sencillo y le caería bien a su estómago después de tanto alcohol.

Mientras movía, saca y buscaba cosas de aquí para allá, pensé en la charla por teléfono que habíamos tenido Sasuke y yo. Me dio tanta tristeza escucharlo llorar, como si se culpara de todos mis males inexistentes. Y lo pero sin duda era que él no recordaba nada, ¿quién lo haría en esas circunstancias? Pero por dentro quería que se acordase, al menos de una parte.

_Sé que nunca lo digo o nunca lo demuestro pero ¡te amo Sakura! _Dijo ayer entre sollozos y música a alto volumen. Y era verdad, nunca me decía que me amaba y sus formas de demostrarlo –con sexo- no eran las más adecuadas.

A pesar de que sabía lo ebrio que estaba y que por los efectos del alcohol actuaba de esa manera, en mi interior me decía a mí misma que todo lo que dijo era cierto.

−Pero ahora no lo recuerda –dije en un susurro

− ¿No recordar qué? –Preguntó él detrás de mí –Huele delicioso

−Gracias, pensé que esto te caería bien –esperaba no ser tan obvia al ignorar su pregunta

−Tú…no estas… ¿enfadada? –pregunto con cautela, tomándome por los hombros y volteando mi cuerpo, para ver mis ojos directamente.

−Un poco sí. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora solo queda arreglar todo –intente sonar lo más natural posible.

−Algo te preocupa –no era una pregunta, más sin embargo asentí − ¿Qué es?

− ¿Qué recuerdas de anoche? –pregunte yo a mi vez, primero quería estar segura

−Es de mala educación…

−Responder una pregunta con otra, lo sé. Solo limítate a decirme

− ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –asentí brevemente, esperando su respuesta

−Lo recuerdo todo, eso creo. Algunas partes son borrosas, supongo que por las luces o porque de verdad perdí la conciencia. Pero de verdad recuerdo todo –dijo demasiado calmado, y me pregunte si de verdad recordaba la llamada.

Me voltee y seguí con la sopa, él solo me miraba y comenzó a recoger también la cocina. Al cabo de un minuto todo estuvo listo y servido. Nos sentamos en silencio, él comiendo y yo evitando su mirada. Quería romper el silencio, pero no tenía ni idea de qué demonios decir en este momento.

−Lo que dijiste ayer, ¿era cierto? –Oh, yo y mi gran boca. Hable sin pensar y ahora ya era tarde.

Él frunció el ceño, me miro entre extrañado y divertido y después se encogió de hombros. Asintió levemente

− ¿Por qué…−comencé a decir pero me interrumpió

− No lo sé. Pero todo lo que dije fue, es y siempre será cierto. Nunca lo dudes –Me miró con aquellos ojos negros que tanto me gustaban, sonrió de medio lado y volvió lo suyo

−Nunca lo haré –conteste en un susurró.

Terminó de comer y antes de la una de la tarde estaba la casa arreglada.

−Estoy cansado –anuncio Sasuke, bajando por las escaleras

−Descansa un poco, todavía te queda algo de resaca y además hiciste casi toda la limpieza solo –le dije con ternura y solo vi como asentía y subía de nuevo

−Sakura –dijo a mitad de la escalera

− ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿Cuándo se terminara el reto? –pregunto en mi oído. Me sobresalte bastante, pues sus pasos habían sido tan sigilosos que no lo escuche.

−Lo pensaré –dije para "tranquilizarlo" de alguna forma. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como asentía de nuevo y se iba.

Suspiré pesadamente, ¿sería capaz de decirle?

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..!°<strong>

**Etto...gomen por la tardanza. Tenía varias cosas que hacer antes de entrar de nuevo a la escuela ¬_¬' **

**Y bueno esta estrellita * (o como se llame) es por que en México a la resaca también se le llama cruda. Véanlo como un pequeño juego de palabras :3**

**Le recuerdo que todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc, son muy bien recibidos. Así que no dudes en dejármelos. **

**Nos leemos, espero aplicarme y poder publicar seguido, aun con las tareas que me dejen en la escuela. **

**Atte: Gaby-chan U. **

**PD: Tengo nuevo Fic, se llama Si te vas. Pasen y díganme que tal esta ñ_ñ'**

**PD2: Gaby-chan se actualizo y creo página en Facebook -**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / p a g e s / G a b y - C h a n - U / 2 0 2 6 2 4 3 4 9 7 9 2 3 1 0 (recuerden quitar los espacios) Así que ayudame con un "Me Gusta" **

**Ahora si, Sayo..!°**


	13. Día 19 Día 20

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero...a ti tampoco..! xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Día 19<strong>

**Hora: 9:00pm**

Algo estaba pasando con Sakura, algo muy extraño y que le empezaba a preocupar a Sasuke. Ella ya no hablaba, no sonreía, no molestaba, ni siquiera gritaba, nada. Parecía otra persona, ajena completamente a ella.

Hoy, Sasuke casi le ruega para poder dormir juntos; si ella estaba enferma, quería cuidarla sin tener que levantarse de la cama cada cinco minutos.

−Ya dime lo que te pasa –exigió Sasuke, abrazando a Sakura, cuando vio que una lágrima bajo sin permiso por su mejilla.

−No me pasa nada –repitió por incontable vez y enjugó con disimulo la lágrima.

−Estas muy callada, todo el día tienes sueño ¿!Y me dices que no te ocurre nada¡? –Sasuke estaba muy alterado. Odiaba que Sakura fingiera ser fuerte por fuera, cuando por dentro estaba sufriendo. Curiosamente, odiaba que actuara igual que él.

Ella sonrió amargamente, se acurrucó aún más en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada que comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

−Cuando te lo diga, espero que no te enojes mucho ¿vale?...No me pasa nada "malo", es la verdad…−Y poco a poco se le fu apagando la voz, mientras el cansancio le ganaba y se quedaba profundamente dormida.

**Día 20**

**Hora: 10:00pm**

**Narra: Sasuke**

No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche; parte por la preocupación y parte porque Sakura no dejo de moverse. Varias veces le pregunté se no quería que me fuera a la otra habitación, pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza. Dijo que solo estaba demasiado cansada para encontrar una posición cómoda.

Así que, cansado, frustrado, muriendo de ganas por saber que le pasaba a mi novia…Y aún con todo esto, fingía que no me importaba en absoluto, o por lo menos, no demasiado.

Ella me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tengo un límite de paciencia. Tarde o temprano tendría que decirme, o explotaría y me enfrentaría a ella.

−Trabajaré hasta tarde. Salgo a las cinco–anuncié después del desayuno.

Ventajas de ser jefe: Podía llegar a mi oficina a cualquier hora que fuera

Desventajas: Cuando organizaban juntas, era el último en ir a casa

−Bueno y ya no te preocupes tanto. Estoy muy bien –dijo ella, tratando de ponerse su uniforme. Tres botones quedaron desabrochados, y me extrañe mucho

−Creí que te quedaba grande –mencioné, al mirar fijamente los botones. Se sonrojo hasta la punta del cabello

−Es que en estos días será mi regla. Mi estómago se inflama un poco cuando eso pasa –me dice avergonzada, y ahora entiendo porque estaba tan cansada en estos días.

Me encojo de hombros y me despido. Ella me lanza un beso al aire y salgo por la puerta.

**Día 20**

**Hora 5:00pm**

**Narra: Sakura**

−Tienes que decirle –insiste por milésima vez Naruto, tomado de la mano de su novia. Soy débil y no podría soportar estar dos horas sin compañía.

−No puedo –digo de nuevo, y suspiro dándome por vencida

−Sakura-chan, ¿a qué le temes? –pregunta el rubio, mirándole con esos ojos azules tan hipnóticos

−Va enojarse conmigo –digo y aparto la mirada. Naruto siempre lograba convencerme con ella

−Saku-san, él no tiene por qué…hacer…eso. Gomene –dice Hinata, saliendo hacia mi baño

− ¿Ocurre algo? –le pregunto a mi amigo, cuando escucho las arcadas de Hinata. Él se sonroja un poco y me dice en susurros:

−Son los primeros síntomas

Tardo exactamente sesenta segundos para reaccionar. Lo miro de reojo y sonrío

− ¡Eso es fantástico Naruto! –grito y corro a abrasarlo.

Él me toma entre sus brazos y deposita un pequeño beso en mi cabello. Hace mucho que necesitaba un abrazo de _esos_. Una abrazo reconfortante de amigos verdaderos.

−Hmph, ya sé que tenías que decirme –dice una voz detrás de mío, la cual reconocería incluso a cine kilómetros de distancia.

−Sasuke, que bueno que llegaste –me separo de Naruto y me acerco a él. Por alguna extraña razón, me mira con mucho desprecio e ira.

− ¿Querías decirme que me estas engañando con mi mejor amigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..!<strong>

**No, no estaba muerta ni me mudé de ciudad ni siquiera viaje a Japón para conocer a Kishimoto (Bueno fuera..!) Simple y sencillamente: Entre a la escuela :/ **

**Buena Noticia: Ya tengo adelanto del próximo cap.**

**Mala (bueeh, no tanto) noticia: Porfa dejen sus Rr's..! Solo así sabré si les gusto o no y me ayudan a mejorar día con día. No quiero ser exigente ni nada, peeero si pudiera tener por lo menos 3 Rr's estaría mas que encantada. **

**Ps: ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? Quien lo adivine, de regalaré un spoiler de el próximo capitulo :D Pinky promise..! **


	14. Día 20: La verdad duele

_Es increíble que teniendo 14 capítulos tenga que decir que Naruto no me pertenece...Ya que _

* * *

><p><strong>Día 20: La verdad duele, la mentira destruye.<strong>

**Hora: 5:30pm**

**Narra: Sakura**

− ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Estás loco acaso? Nunca, y escúchame muy bien, nunca te haría eso

¿Qué tenía en la cabeza estos días Sasuke? Sacó una conclusión errónea demasiado rápido. Pero sabía que en este momento no escucharía a nadie, su mirada lo decía todo

− ¡Entonces dime de una maldita vez que es lo que te pasa! Nada puede ser tan malo como para no contarme. ¿Me estas engañando? ¿Ya no me amas? ¡Solo dilo de una vez! –Su furia era tan grande, que incluso pude notar como sus ojos enrojecían. Comencé a sollozar como estúpida, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan enojado conmigo

−Bien, como quieras… ¡estoy embarazada! –Lo grité con todas mi fuerzas, y salí corriendo a mi habitación

**Narra: Sasuke**

Subió las escaleras tan deprisa que ni tiempo tuve de reaccionar. Mi cerebro no podía procesar ese tipo de información.

Sakura y yo teníamos casi un mes sin acostarnos, ¿cómo demonios pudo quedar embarazada? Y hay vamos de nuevo con mis celos…

−Teme, ¿no vas a ir con ella? –dijo Naruto. Escuchar su voz fue el hecho suficiente para despertar de mi estado de shock

−Tú lo sabias –No era una pregunta, más sin embargo, asintió una vez

− ¿Desde cuándo…−comencé a decir, pero él me interrumpió a mitad de la frase

−Según sus cuentas, tiene veinte días de embarazo

−Imposible

Con lo poco racional que quedaba en mi cabeza, conté mentalmente los días. Según mis cálculos, el día once del mes tendría que haber llegado su regla. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sakura era muy regular, incluso con los efectos secundarios de sus píldoras, siempre el día 11 llegaba su periodo. Es fácil saberlo cuando en la lista de compras agrega "chocolates femeninos", según ella para no ser tan obvia en el asunto.

− ¡Teme! Despierta, pareces un zombi. No es nada del otro mundo, Hina-chan también está embarazada

−No es eso Dobe. Piensa por un segundo en algo que no sea ramen y Hinata. Tengo exactamente 20 días sin sexo con Sakura, ¿cómo demonios pudo embarazarse?

Él me miró de reojo, ente confundido y asustado. El Dobe era un genio…siempre y cuando no le preguntaras nada de matemáticas.

−Tienes razón…Pero solo sabrás la verdad si le preguntas directamente

Suspiré, frustrado. Miré las escaleras, en ese momento creí que eran un millón, en lugar de diez. Miré de nuevo a Naruto, él solo asintió con la cabeza. Resignado, subí al segundo piso.

**Narra: Sakura**

Escuché unos pasos veloces subir las escaleras, también creí escuchar que alguien abría la puerta. No levanté la vista para averiguarlo, tenía una idea de quién podría ser.

−Naruto, no quiero hablar…

−Hmp, no me confundas con el Dobe –me interrumpió ÉL.

Alce la mirada rápidamente, tanto que me dolió un poco mi cabeza. Estaba de frente a la cama, había cerrado la puerta y estaba esperando a que hablara.

− ¿Qué haces…aquí? –fue lo primero que se me cruzó la mente. Por alguna extraña razón, pensé que estaría destruyendo la sala-comedor y no me hablaría por el resto de mis días.

−Quiero hablar contigo –respondió con voz grave, y se acercó lentamente hacia mí.

− ¿No estás enojado? –pregunté con cautela, esperando no derramar el vaso.

−Sakura, no sé qué clase de monstro malvado crees que soy. Escúchame muy bien. Tenemos cinco años de vivir juntos, y en todo ese tiempo nunca me había visto a mí como un_ padre_…Si soy sincero, la simple palabra me aterra un poco. No creo servir para la paternidad…Pero debo decirte que no porque estés embarazada voy a odiarte, ni voy a obligarte a abortar, nada de eso.

"Estoy molesto, sí. Pero no por tu embarazo, si no por no decirme antes qué te pasaba. No muerdo, y sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que hagas. Y, aunque no lo digo tan seguido, te amo

Mi estado de shock iba en aumento con cada palabra suya. No podía creer que la persona que estaba frente mío fuera Uchiha Sasuke. Simplemente era alguien más, un desconocido completamente.

Tardé un rato en darme cuenta que no respiraba. Llené mis pulmones hasta su punto máximo y solté el aire lentamente.

−Gracias –fue lo único que pude decirle, aun cuando mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos para decirle.

Él sonrió de medio lado, me abrazó fuertemente y me acurrucó en su pecho. Suspiré, su aceptación me quitó un peso enorme de encima.

−Tienes que contarme cómo paso –dijo en mi oído.

−Es una larga historia –me excusé. Las cosas ya estaban muy bien, no quería empeorarlas

−Tengo tiempo –_Damn_. Suspiré por milésima vez

−Bien. Un día antes de comenzar con esta cosa del reto, olvidé tomarme la pastilla. No te dije nada para no preocuparte o algo. Como sea, esa noche nos acostamos, y en la mañana, tomaría la pastilla del día siguiente. Lo olvidé y se me ocurrió todo eso del reto; pensaba que si no nos acostábamos, yo no quedaría embarazada…Lo demás tú ya lo sabes –finalice con voz rota. Él solo me acurrucó más en su pecho. Yo inhalé de ese aroma tan suyo, esperando que me embriagara y con ello, tranquilizarme un poco.

− ¿Por qué no presentase síntomas? –dijo acariciando mi cabello

−Sasuke, aunque son casos muy raros, algunas mujeres no presentan síntomas hasta que entran en trabajo de parto. Yo me di cuenta cuando mi regla se retrasó. Le pedí de favor a Tsunade que me hiciera una prueba de embarazo. Como sabes el resultado fue positivo. No te lo dije porque, bueno, no sabía cómo reaccionarías.

−Te lo dije, yo te apoyo en todo siempre Sakura –me susurró, y depositó un pequeño beso en mi vientre.

−Tenemos mucho que hacer –finalice y me quedé dormida en sus brazos

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..! <strong>

**Awww miles de millones de gracias por todos sus maravillosos Rr's..! Dije 3 y en menos de 24 horas ya tenia como 5..! Por eso la amo..! **

**Bueeeh, muchas adivinaron lo que pasaba. Sakura esta embarazada y la razón por la cual no le dijo a Sasuke es, simplemente miedo. Él no quería tener bebes, pero bueeeh...así es la vida :P**

**Ya falta poco para que se acabe :/ Pero les prometo una "segunda temporada" o algo así que ya ando planeando. **

**Ahora si mis pequeñas traviesas (y pequeños, tambien) Nos leemos bye bye..! **

**Ps: Ya le adelante un poco al próximo cap, si dejan Rr's me desvelaré para acabarlo :D (¿ven como si las amo?)**


	15. Día 21: Sueños Día 22: Pesadilla

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad. Es de Masashi Kishimoto, el cual comenzó con el manga de Naruto en...Si bueno, ya quedó claro ¬_¬'!_

* * *

><p><strong>Día 21 "Sueños premonitorios"<strong>

**Hora: 3:00am**

**Narra: Sakura**

Yo estaba en un hermoso campo de flores de todos los colores. Traía puesto un sencillo vestido blanco, de esos que salen en las películas viejas. Viajaba sin rumbo fijo, de aquí para allá, tratando de buscar a alguien conocido. No tenía miedo, pero en mi mente gritaban "¡corre, escapa!", esa voz que solo aparece en tus sueños y sabes que tiene razón, aunque tú -como una idiota- la ignoras y sigues haciendo lo que te plazca.

Después de un rato de caminar, llegué a un pequeño riachuelo. Me senté a la orilla de éste y mojé mis pies descalzos en el agua cristalina. Miré de un lado para otro, de nuevo con un presentimiento de que no debería estar ahí.

Mi vista periférica enfoco algo detrás de mí, escondido en las ramas. Me quedé inmóvil, a la espera de que alguien malo llegara y me despertara.

Después de lo que parecieron miles de horas, salió Sasuke. Llevaba puesto una simple camisa blanca, con pantalones a juego y al igual que yo, iba descalzo.

− ¿Sabes que hacemos aquí? –le pregunté, y mi voz salió con colores divertidos. Me reí como niña pequeña; este era el sueño más loco que había tenido.

− ¿Qué no es obvio? –dijo, arrogante. Sus palabras eran de color gris y azul oscuro. Yo no pude más que negar con la cabeza.

−Esto es un sueño, ¿cierto? Pero se supone que todo lo que soñamos es porque alguna vez lo vimos, pensamos o escuchamos. Yo nunca había estado aquí en mi vida, ni si quiera lo había imaginado jamás –Entre más hablaba, mis palabras coloridas se perdían en el cielo lejano.

−Hablas mucho. Te lo pondré fácil…tú estás muerta –La última palabra, fue de un negro más intenso que el de sus ojos.

− ¿Muerta? –repetí, aún si poder creerlo

− ¿No lo recuerdas? Yo mismo acabé con tu vida. Eso te mereces y mucho más

− ¿A qué te refieres? –me acerqué más a él, hasta casi rozarlo. Él se apartó bruscamente.

−No me toques. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Sakura. No quería ser el padre de esa _cosa_, así que termine con tu vida, y con la de _eso_ también.

Y más rápido que un parpadeo, el ambiente de tranquilidad que se respiraba allí cambió completamente. Las flores y árboles marchitaron de repente, y en su lugar, todo quedó seco y vacío. El pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina se volvió de una sustancia espesa y roja, que luego reconocí como sangre. Mi sangre y la de mi bebe no nacido.

Incluso mis ropas cambiaron, mi vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre y sucio de tierra. De mi cabello salían arañas y ratas. Yo solo gritaba y le pedía a Dios despertar de una vez.

− ¿Por qué? –pregunté con mi último hilo de voz − ¿Ya no me amas?

Tu risa fue más afilada que cien cuchillos en mi pecho, y más helada que una tormenta de nieve. En tus ojos logré percibir una ira descomunal.

−Sakura –dijiste sin expresión alguna en tu rostro –Yo nunca te he amado…

Desperté dando gritos a todo pulmón, mis lágrimas caían por borbotones de mis ojos. Sasuke saltó de la cama, pues comencé a dar de patadas y golpes por doquier.

− ¡Sakura, basta! ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto él, tratando de tomar mis manos

−No…me toques –logré decir entre sollozos. Aún seguía mirando en sus ojos con ira.

Él rápidamente se apartó de mí, lo cual me pareció muy extraño. ¿No iba a matarme o algo así? De eso se supone que…oh, solo fue un sueño

− ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –dijo Sasuke. Parecía algo enojado pero no a punto de matarme

−Gomene, solo fue un…horrible sueño. No me pasa nada –intenté tranquilizarlo. Él solo asintió con la cabeza

− ¿Quieres contármelo? –sugirió, con voz muy dulce. Le hice un espacio en la cama y me acurruqué en sus brazos. Yo negué fuertemente con la cabeza, lo que me provocó un poco de dolor y mareo

−Prefiero, no hacerlo. O al menos no hasta mañana –dije un poco adormilada. No sé qué fuerza tienen sus brazos que solo con tocarlos, me quedaba dormida

−De acuerdo –fue lo último que escuche, pues ya estaba inconsciente

**Día 22 "Pesadilla destructora"**

**Hora 9:00am**

**Narra: Sasuke**

− ¿No quieres dormir un poco más? –preguntó Sakura, al ver que ya estaba vestido y listo para irme. Por desgracia, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en mi oficina

−No puedo. Si llego tarde de nuevo, Itachi me matará –Sonreí, ante este hecho. Mi hermano es totalmente incapaz de matar a una mosca, mucho menos a su hermano pequeño

−Te haré el desayuno –se ofreció, y yo se lo negué –No estoy invalida, Sasuke-kun, solo estoy embarazada

−Hmp, ayer no dormiste bien. No me interesa si estas embarazada o no. Quiero que te quedes en cama y descanses –dije en modo de orden. Luego recordé el extraño comportamiento de Sakura y su "horrible sueño"

−Volveré pronto. Quiero escuchar de qué va ese sueño tuyo –Ella apartó la mirada y pude ver como se sonrojaba. Salí por la puerta, tratando de disimular mi sonrisa. Adoraba su forma de sonrojarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hora 8:00pm**

Salí mucho más tarde de lo pensado, esperaba que Sakura no se preocupara o algo por el estilo.

Llegué a casa y todo estaba en relativa calma; traté de no hacer mucho ruido, por si estaba dormida.

Subí de dos en dos las escaleras, quería descansar un poco y también, moría de ganas por saber de qué iba ese sueño.

−Tadaima –anuncié, abriendo la puerta.

Esperaba que Sakura estuviera profunda, no sabía –ni quería saber- los síntomas de un embarazo, solo creía saber que te daba mucho sueño.

Pero en cambio, estaba pegada en la computadora, con un montón de libros regados por la cama

−Okaeri –respondió ella, aun sin mirarme. Pasaba rápidamente las hojas de los libros y escribía en la computadora como si su vida dependiera de ello

− ¿Qué sucede?

−Nada malo. Tsunade-sama me dio algo de "tarea" –dijo con voz cansada.

−Define "tarea" –dije un poco enojado, ¿qué esa vieja no sabía que Sakura estaba embarazada?

−Bueno, aún no tengo incapacidad. Pero Tsunade me dio permiso de faltar unos días al hospital, siempre y cuando investigue un caso de una rara enfermedad.

−Hmp, no te esfuerces mucho –recomendé y salí de la habitación.

No quería molestar a Sakura, así que fui a la sala para ver algo de televisión; no era mi actividad favorita, pero no tenía mucho que hacer. Comencé hacer zapping para ver si encontraba un programa que valiera la pena. A los cinco minutos apegué el televisor.

Me acomodé mejor en el sillón y cerré los ojos, con suerte dormiría un poco y recuperaría las fuerzas perdidas; a los pocos minutos me levanté a la cocina.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba el día de hoy? Por lo general me concentro en una actividad y no ando de un lado para el otro, encontrando qué hacer. Luego recordé el extraño sueño de Sakura y su actitud hacia mí; parecía que me temía.

"No me toques" había dicho y aunque me costó mucho trabajo, le solté la mano. Algo en su sueño debió afectarla, tanto como para no dejarse tocar por mí. ¿Y si el sueño se trataba de mí? ¿Qué tal si me soñó como el malo de la película? Eso explicaría el temor irracional que sintió cuando intenté detenerla.

Seguí un rato más en la cocina, dándole vueltas a todo aquello, cuando escuché unos pasos delicados bajar las escaleras.

−Es muy tarde Sasuke-kun. No te preocupes, voy a dejar el trabajo por hoy –dijo ella, abrazándome por la espalda.

−Sakura, ¿de qué va ese sueño tuyo? –solté sin pensar, algo muy raro en mí.

−Etto…de nada interesante –intentó excusarse. Esta vez no se iría por la tangente.

−Hmp, dímelo –ordené

−Como quieras. Soñé que…tú, bueno…me acecinabas. Y a nuestro bebe –dijo con diminutas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Me quedé en completo silencio lo que parecieron cien años. Había soltado la información tan rápido que me costó trabajo entenderla. ¿Soy un monstruo? ¿Mi reacción a su noticia fue la incorrecta? Yo nunca pensé que ella estaba embarazada. Nunca me vi a mi mismo como un padre. ¿Cómo esperaba ella que reaccionara?

−No debí soltarlo tan de repente, lo lamento mucho –se disculpó ella cuando el que debería pedir disculpas era yo. Estúpido orgullo

−No importa –fue lo único que le dije.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cocina. _¡Espera!_ Quise gritarle, pero de nuevo mi orgullo me lo impidió.

Me quedé en mi asiento durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Cada vez se hacía más tarde, pero no tenía ni un ápice de sueño. Después de un rato, escuché a alguien bajar de nuevo.

− ¿No vas a venir? Mañana tienes que levantarte muy temprano. Ven, vamos a la cama –dijo con vocecita dulce, como siempre hacía para intentar convencerme

−Ya voy, solo…estaba pensando –dije con voz roca. Hacía mucho que no hablaba y el sonido quedó algo atorado en mi garganta.

−Sasuke-kun, ¿pasa algo malo? –preguntó preocupada

− ¿Crees que seré un buen padre? –pregunté yo a mi vez.

Ella me miró por un momento y luego se echó a reír. Sin duda no era una buena señal.

− ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Escucha Sasuke-kun, sé que mi sueño no fue el mejor…pero fue solo un sueño. No creo que seas un demonio ni nada por el estilo –sonrió de medio lado− Ambos estamos muy…nerviosos con esto de ser padres, pero sé que serás el mejor papá del universo.

−Gracias –Fue lo último que dije, antes de besarla y tomarla entre mis brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..! <strong>

**Mis pequeñas, primero que nada gracias por todos sus rr's..! Son mi inspiración de cada día para seguir escribiendo. Ya tengo más de 70 *O* sigo sin creerlo. **

**Segundo, por ser niñas buenas, aquí esta su capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, es el más largo que he hecho para esta serie (1,628 palabras, 4 hojas de Word) Y lo hubiera hecho mucho más largo, solo que la inspiración ya no daba para más. **

**Y antes de irme les pondré las traducciones por si no saben su significado: **

**_*Tadaima:_ Es lo que dicen los japoneses cuando llegan a su propia casa. Es algo así como "Ya estoy en casa" **

**_*Okaeri:_ Es lo que se responde. Algo así como "bienvenido" **

**Ahora si mis pequeñas, me tengo que ir...nos leemos bai bai ñ_ñ'**


	16. Día 25: La chica de blanco

_Naruto no me pertenece. Es del gran Señor Kishimoto _

_N/A: A veces me pregunta que pasaría si no pusiera este anuncio...Prefiero no arriesgarm_e

* * *

><p><strong>Día 25: La chica de blanco...<strong>

**Hora: 5:00am**

**Narra: Sasuke**

−Es suficiente –le dije con autoridad. ¿Cuándo acabaría todo esto?

−Pero…−comenzó a decir ella, la callé con la mirada

−Pero nada. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste bien?

−Ayer me dormí un poco en la tarde. –se justificó. Me enfurecí aún más, cuando vi que sus ojos verdes no podían permanecer abiertos.

Desde que la maldita vieja de Tsunade le dejo esa "tarea de investigación" Sakura trabajaba unas 12 horas al día, y no dormía más que tres horas.

Ayer fui a quejarme de eso con su jefa. Argumente que el hecho de no poder ir al hospital no implicaba matarla de sueño. Pero Tsunade me dijo que Sakura podía dejar el trabajo cuando quisiese. Lo que significaba que ella se moría de cansancio por su propia voluntad. ¿Qué carajos le estaba pasando? No eran ni las siete de la mañana y ella ya tenía un buen rato trabajando. Esto no podía estar peor.

−No es suficiente. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo Sakura? Estas embarazada, y aunque eso no te deja inútil, tienes que cuidarte.

− ¿Prefieres que este toda la mañana en el hospital? –preguntó, tratando de desafiar la poca cordura que me quedaba

−Al menos tienes descansos para almorzar. Y solo trabajas ocho horas, no doce.

−Este trabajo es importante, Sasuke. Tsunade me lo confió a mí por alguna razón y no voy a fallarle.

− ¡Pero no quiere que trabajes como burro todo el día! Ayer fui a quejarme y me dijo que puedes dejar el trabajo cuando quieras. Incluso le extraño que no lo hubieras terminado ya, según ella es pan comido. –Mi autocontrol estaba llegando a su límite. Podía notar como me costaba trabajo no gritarle

Ella desvió la mirada y fue cuando lo supe. No estaba haciendo el famoso trabajo que le encargo Tsunade, estaba realizando algo más. Algo que no quería que supiese.

− ¿De qué va todo esto Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes contarme? –dije con toda la calma que fui capaz de destilar. La abracé fuertemente, sin importarme que la computadora estuviera cerca de caerse.

−Vas a pensar que es una estupidez –dijo, escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello

−Solo dímelo y ya. Nada puede ser tan malo

−Hinata-chan quiere casarse. Es secreto y por eso no quería decirte nada. Soy dama de honor y tú eres el padrino, estoy segura que Naruto te lo dirá muy pronto. El hecho es que estoy encargándome de todo lo relacionado con su boda, por eso es que trabajo tan tarde –dijo todo esto y escondió la cabeza entre las cobijas.

−Naruto va a ¿casarse? –finalicé a modo de pregunta. Podía imaginarme a Naruto en miles de situaciones, tanto embarazosas como comunes. Pero nunca, en un millón de años lo hubiera imaginado en un altar.

−Es raro, pero haría cualquier cosa por Hinata-chan. Se casarán antes de que nazca el bebé –dijo con voz cansada. Sus ojos verdes se notaban muy cansados

− ¿Qué te parece si hoy falto a la oficina? –dije, cambiando de tema

−No, no. Tienes que irte a trabajar, yo me dormiré un rato más y te juro que ya no trabajaré hasta pasado medio día –dijo rápidamente

−Confío en ti linda, pero quiero quedarme contigo. Más tarde le hablaré a Itachi para que dé la orden general −dije cerrando los ojos. Planeaba dormir un poco

−No Sasuke-kun –su voz rotunda me extraño un poco.

− ¿No quieres estar conmigo entonces? –pregunté, falsamente ofendido.

−No quiero que faltes a tu trabajo solo por mí. No vale la pena. –Ahora sí, fue la gota que derramo el vaso

− ¿Qué no vale la pena? ¡Claro que lo vale! Sakura, tú eres mi vida entera y te lo repito, te amo. Me conoces, incluso mejor que yo a mí mismo, por eso sabes que no soy de esas personas que dicen sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos, aun así lo sabes. Tú vales mucho la pena. ¿Por qué te gusta dar y no recibir nada? Hoy quiero quédame en casa y estar de perezoso el día entero, y quiero que estés a mi lado –dije las frases tan deprisa que dude un poco, no sabía si me comprendió o no.

−Sasuke-kun…−comenzó a decir, y besó mis labios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Narra: Sakura**

**Hora: 6:00pm**

− ¡Estoy tan feliz por tu Hinata! –dije abrasándola. Estábamos en su casa y al fin habían dado la noticia formalmente.

Todos estábamos ahí. Ino quien asombrosamente había acudido a la reunión de la mano de su novio Shikamaru, Neji con Tenten, Gaara con sus hermanos…en fin, todos nuestros amigos estaban presentes.

−La mejor parte es que el Teme será nuestro padrino –dijo Naruto, algo nervioso.

Todos miraron a Sasuke, el cual solo se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la nada.

−Sakura-san será mi dama de honor –dijo Hinata en un susurro –Y es la encargada de toda mi boda, por su propia voluntad

−No te preocupes cielo, todo está quedando de maravilla

−Sasuke y ¿cuándo se casarán ustedes? –preguntó Neji, directamente a este

−Hmp, a mí no me gustan esas cosas –respondió de forma cortante

− ¿No harías cualquier cosa por ella? –preguntó Tenten a su vez, haciendo un gesto con la mano, señalándome.

−Yo nunca dije que quería casarme. Sé que Sasuke tiene una opinión muy personal con respecto a las bodas y yo lo respeto.

−Todo a su tiempo linda –dijo Ino, exhibiendo su hermoso anillo de compromiso. Al parecer ella también se casaba el próximo otoño.

Miré a Sasuke ante el comentario de Ino, el solo desviaba la mirada de la mía. Me enoje, ¿no pensaba decir nada al respecto?

−Dejemos a las chicas solas –sugirió Naruto y los chicos salieron a toda prisa del lugar

− ¿De verdad no piensas casarte? –preguntó Tenten, la cual tenía un año de casada

−Sasuke no quiere casarse –mencionó Ino

−No, no es eso. Nunca me imaginé casada y con hijos.

−Pero ahora estas a 8 meses de tener lo segundo. –dijo Temari

−Lo sé, pero él y yo estamos demasiado estresados con nuestro futuro hijo. No quiero más estrés en mi vida –dije en un susurro. Nunca me había imaginado de la mano de Sasuke frente un altar.

−Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo –repitió Ino, y me pregunté si estaba en lo cierto.

¿Quería casarme con Sasuke? O lo que es más importante ¿Sasuke quería casarse conmigo? Me pregunté a mi misma. Y la conversación en mi mente se hizo cada vez más fuerte que la real.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..! <strong>

**Arg.! Odie y odio este capítulo. Siento que no exprese verdaderamente lo que quería decir. Ustedes díganme que opinan**

**Además, también lo odio porque tardé demasiado en escribirlo y generalmente cuando pasa esto es porque mi inspiración murió :/ **

**Como sea, no las aburro más con mis pensamientos estúpidos. Nos leemos bai bai ñ_ñ'**

**Ps: Recuerden darle "like" a la página de Facebook (link en mi perfil (; ) poooorque allí pongo varios "anuncios" de cuando voy a publicar y así. **

**Atte: Gaby-chan U. **


	17. Dia 25: El anillo sin fondo

Espero algún día dejar de poner este anuncio, mientras tanto... Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Día 25: El anillo sin fondo <strong>

**Hora: 8:00pm**

**Narra: Sakura**

− ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –le pregunté cuando llegamos a casa

− ¿Respecto a qué exactamente? –trató de desviar el tema. Sus trucos ya no funcionaban conmigo

−Sobre la boda y todo eso. Yo pensé que te levantarías de la silla enfadado y los callarías a todos –dije lo más calmada que pude. Todo este tema me ponía algo… ansiosa

−Hmp, no vi la necesidad de hacerlo –dijo algo aburrido, como si todo este tema fuera irrelevante para él.

Se marchó escaleras arriba, yo lo seguí de cerca. Entró a la habitación, se echó baca arriba a la cama y cerró los ojos, como queriendo evadir la realidad que lo atormentaba.

− ¿Estas bien? –pregunté con ternura. No quería pelear por una tontería como esas.

− ¿De verdad pensaste que me alteraría por una cosa como esas? –cuestionó, aún sin abrir sus ojos.

−Bueno…algo así –dije, avergonzada

Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio, solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj en la mesita junto a la cama, nuestras respiraciones –la mía agitada, la suya serena- y algunos coches pasando por la calle.

− ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo, rompiendo el silencio

−Depende de qué sea –Fui precavida a la hora de contestar, no quería decir una estupidez y arrepentirme luego

− ¿Quieres casarte? –soltó de repente, como si me preguntara acerca de mi estado de ánimo o el color de mi blusa.

Lo pensé durante lo que pareció muchísimo tiempo, una hora o tal vez más. Él había abierto sus ojos y me miraba inquieto, esperando de una vez mi respuesta

− ¿Es una propuesta? –contesté al fin. Primero quería ver si no era una pregunta capciosa.

−Es una pregunta –dijo con voz sencilla, sin ninguna expresión en ella.

De nuevo guardé silencio, ésta vez por menos tiempo. Lo pensé una, dos, tres veces.

Al final suspiré, me aclaré un poco la garganta y por fin hablé:

−No lo sé, nunca me imaginé casarme contigo

− ¿Por qué? –demandó, con un toque de diversión al hablar. Noté que le costaba trabajo no sonreír.

−No te enfades ¿de acuerdo? –advertí. Él solo rió divertido y proseguí, aún sin entender su juego −Yo sabía que tú no eras de esas personas que la meta principal para su vida futura es casarse y formar una familia

−Es un poco tarde para lo segundo ¿No crees? –ironizó. De nuevo, la comisura de sus labios se levantó en una pequeña sonrisa.

− ¿A qué quieres llegar? –pregunté por fin, enfadada por darle tantas vueltas al asunto

−Limítate a responder mi pregunta inicial –dijo, por fin serio− ¿Te gustaría vestir de blanco?

No lo pensé más tiempo y contesté velozmente:

−Sí

−Bien, entonces necesitarás un tiempo en tu apretada agenda –Y aquí vamos de nuevo con los rodeos

− ¿Para qué? –tuve que preguntar

−Casarnos –dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Me quedé en estado de shock por demasiado tiempo. Cerré los ojos para que no se secaran de lo abiertos que los había dejado. Mi boca permaneció abierta, no creía poder cerrarla al igual que mis ojos.

− ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Sasuke después de un rato sin moverme. No pude ver su expresión, pero su voz se escuchaba algo nerviosa

Abrí lentamente los ojos, pero evité su mirada lo más que pude

−S-sí –tartamudee exhalando todo el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones, no me había dado cuanta que detuve mi respiración

−Te pusiste pálida –mencionó, poniendo su índice en la punta de mi nariz; el color inundó mis mejillas al instante

−Estoy bien –dije segura de mí misma

− ¿Quieres casarte? –preguntó por tercera vez. Su voz sonó algo ruda, casi como si me estuviera presionando para decir la respuesta correcta

−Sí –repetí yo a mi vez, de nuevo segura y tranquila, más de lo que hubiera pensado

− ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –cuestionó

−No lo sé, pienso que tú no quieres casarte por tu propia voluntad; lo haces solo por compromiso

− ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

− ¡Por favor Sasuke! Llevo cinco años de estar a tu lado y muchos más de conocerte. Tú eres, y perdóname por lo que voy a decirte, muy frio y no tiendes a decir lo que piensas. Es por eso que saqué esa conclusión. –mi reacción no fue la mejor, pero estaba harta de tantas preguntas

− ¿Si fuera para quedar bien contigo, te hubiera comprado un anillo? –dijo verdaderamente enojado y de la nada sacó una pequeña cajita negra

− ¿Qué…tú…qué? –pregunté sin aliento. Un anillo de compromiso era pasarse de la raya

−Te veían tan feliz por la boda de Hinata que lo pensé y…quiero que seas mi esposa Sakura

− ¿Cuándo lo compraste? –pregunté alterada

− ¿Recuerdas que los chicos salimos de la casa? Ellos fueron los que me convencieron para comprar el anillo -poco a poco se acercaba más a mí. Yo lo deje pasar, como si el movimiento fuera involuntario.

− ¿Y compraron un anillo de compromiso en menos de una hora? –mi voz denotaba ironía.

−Solo cállate y bésame –dijo y me tomó de la cintura. Al principio yo me resistí, pero poco a poco fui cediendo a sus caricias, con Sasuke era imposible decir que no.

_Terminamos durmiendo sin ropa esa noche._

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..! <strong>

**Gomene si tardé en publicar, ando en mis últimas semanas de este semestre y es un caos total..! **

**Como sea, espero que les guste este capítulo. Muchísimas grracias a todas por sus Rr's, sin ellos no sería nada esta historia.**

**¡Ya son 80 Rr's! Espero superar esa suma muy pronto ñ_ñ'**

**Nos leemos bai bai **

**Gaby-chan U. **

**Ps: ¿Creen que esta historia llegue a los 90 rr's? ¡Depende de ustedes pequeñas! :)**


	18. Día 27: Fin de temporada

**Día 27**

**Hora: 8:00pm**

−Te lo dije, todo era cuestión de tiempo –dijo Ino, con unas cuantas copitas de más.

Nos encontrábamos en un bar, celebrando algo así como un "pre-despedida de soltera" para Hinata y para mí. Tenía tantas ganas de estar allí como de morirme; la primera razón es que por mi embarazo no podía beber nada de alcohol; y la segunda, prefería estar en los brazos de Sasuke en este momento. Todo por mis amigas…

−Bueno si, pero ¿tú sabías algo? –pregunté después enseñarles mi sencillo anillo. Era fino, de oro sólido y con un pequeño zafiro en el centro. Sin duda no había salido en 3 pesos.

−Digamos que vi cuando los chicos tomaban las llaves de la camioneta –rió como loca y casi cae de la silla. La combinación de Ino con un poco de vodka puede ser mortal para todos.

− ¡Y no dijiste nada! –reproché, falsamente enojada.

−Nop, era sorpresa nena − ¿Dijo "nena"? ok, no más alcohol para Ino…hasta dentro de un mes

−Hmp –"dije" imitando claramente a Sasuke

− ¡NO! –gritó rotundamente y se paró de la silla. Tenten la sujetó por el codo, antes de que cayera al suelo.

− ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que no estoy…−comencé a decir. Pero ella me cayó con un sonido.

−Lo sé, lo sé. Pero acabas de decir "hmp"

−Y eso no lleva a…−ironice.

−Que después solo dilas monosílabos, igual que Sasuke. Odio tu voz, pero ¡no soportaría que fueras callada! –Y después de eso rió escandalosamente. Unos chicos atrás nuestro nos enviaron miradas llenas de veneno, yo enrojecí de vergüenza.

−Tonta, por un momento pensé que era algo serio –dijo Tenten riendo y la forzó a sentarse de nuevo.

− ¿Se casarán al mismo tiempo? –preguntó Temari, en estos momentos era la más cuerda.

−Ese es el plan. Y les tenemos una sorpresa –dije y guardé silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo miré a Hinata y ella asintió levemente

−También a ti, Tenten –susurró Hinata, un decibel encima de la escandalosa música.

− ¡Las tres serán damas de honor! –gritamos a la vez y todos en el bar aplaudieron. Hinata enrojeció hasta la punta de la nariz y yo reí nerviosa.

Absorbida completamente por los efectos del alcohol, Ino comenzó a llorar a lágrima tendida. Temari la llevó al tocador para calmarla un poco y que no hiciera el ridículo.

−Chicas, tengo que irme. La verdad es que estoy muy cansada –anuncié después de tiempo.

−Te acompaño Sakura, mi casa queda de camino –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

−Bien, vamos

−Yo llevaré a Ino a su casa, no creo que pueda manejar en ese estado –dijo Temari saliendo del baño con Ino medio dormida entre sus brazos

−Que tengas suerte, linda –desee en un cuchicheo, Ino podía llegar a ser muy necia

Salimos del bar y me subí a la camioneta de Tenten, las demás se irían en el auto de Temari.

− ¿No estas nerviosa? –preguntó después de unos momentos en silencio.

−La verdad, estoy más sorprendida que nerviosa. Aún no puedo creerlo−contesté con sinceridad

−Vamos Sakura. Sé que es casi imposible de creer, pero Sasuke no es el mismo desde que esta junto a ti. Era de esperarse que cambiara su opinión sobre el matrimonio –dijo a modo tranquilizador, como si fuese una madre y yo su hija.

−Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, sigue siendo…raro –de nuevo fui sincera. Era muy fácil hablar con Tenten del asunto.

Ella rió disimuladamente y después puso los ojos en blanco. Yo jugueteaba con mis dedos y alternaba mi mirada entre la fría noche de afuera y sus ojos chocolate.

−No le des muchas vueltas al asunto. Él te quiere, tú lo quieres… ¿cuál es el problema? –dijo como si fuera la solución a todos mis males. Sorprendentemente lo fue; me di cuenta de que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

−Tienes razón, gracias Tenten –sonreí con todo mi corazón. Por algo era una de mis mejores amigas

−No hay de qué linda, para eso estoy yo –contestó con falsa arrogancia y ambas reímos.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Tenten aparcó la camioneta fuera de mi casa. Yo parpadeé sorprendida. No pensé que llegaríamos tan pronto.

−Gracias por traerme –dije al abrir la puerta

−No fue nada. Nos vemos luego –sonrió cálidamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Salí por completo del auto y me dirigí a la puerta

−Adiós –grité antes de que ella arrancara.

− ¿Sasuke? –pregunté en el lumbral de la puerta. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de la cocina.

−Regresaste temprano –dijo desde allí. Seguí su voz y lo encontré preparando la cena

−No me gustan mucho las fiestas, ya me conoces –dije quitándome el abrigo y colgándolo en una silla.

−Hmp –"dijo" y se concentró en lo suyo. De vez en cuando le pasaba algún ingrediente.

Cuando todo estuvo listo nos sentamos en silencio. Yo mordía mi labio inferior y mis ojos miraba a cualquier otra parte, menos a los suyos

− ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, notando lo ansiosa que me encontraba.

−Oye, sé que falta una eternidad o algo así…pero, ¿cuál será el nombre del bebé? –soltó mi bocota sin que yo se lo hubiera pedido. Genial

−Hmp, no lo había pensado. Además, como tú dijiste, "falta una eternidad" para eso –dijo, citándome con algo de ironía. Y fue en ese momento que me enoje, y me enoje de verdad. ¿Es que no le importaba en absoluto el sexo o el nombre de nuestro futuro bebe?

Me paré dispuesta a irme de la habitación, ¿Qué caso tenia estar allí si no podíamos entablar una conversación?

Antes de que saliera de la cocina, me tomo en brazos y me subió como si fuéramos recién casados. Me deposito con dulzura en la cama e hizo a un lado las cobijas para acostarse.

−Wow –exclamé − ¿Desde cuando eres así?

−Ya me canse de siempre enojarme contigo y hacerte llorar. Ahora nos vamos a sentar aquí y buscaremos un nombre para él bebe –Y sin decir más, se levantó, casi corrió por la pequeña laptop que estaba en el tocador y la encendió una vez en la cama. Ingreso su buscador favorito (N/A: Seamos sinceras, es Google) y tecleo "nombres para bebes". Le dio clic al primer resultado y esperó a que yo hablara

− ¿Todo esto es necesario? –dije por fin, tomando la laptop y mirando la pantalla, sin verla realmente

−Sip –contestó

−Muy bien, de acuerdo. Supongamos que es niña –dije siguiéndole el juego. Di clic en la opción y miles de nombres aparecieron en la pantalla

−Este me gusta –dijo señalando el primer nombre de la liste. Lo miré y después solté una risita

−No quiero ponerle mi nombre. Además "Sakura" es muy común, yo quiero algo más original

−Muy bien, sigamos buscando –mencionó tranquilo y con una sonrisa en los labios

Pasaron muchos minutos –tal vez horas– hasta que por fin llegamos a un convenio.

−Entonces si es niña le pondremos Sayumi ¿de acuerdo? –dije completamente convencida

−Sayumi Uchiha, me gusta

−Bien, y si es niño le pondremos…−balbucee aun pensando en el nombre

−Kenji –dijo seguro

−Lindo, Kenji Uchiha –dije sonriendo

− ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil –dijo, e interprete su tono de voz como "padre orgulloso de sus futuros hijos"

−Ok, estoy de acuerdo. Pero ya sabes como soy y lo del embarazo y bla bla

Permanecimos en silencio. Yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando se acercó a mi oreja y dijo suavemente

−Te amo Sa-ku-ra

−Te amo Sa-su-ke-kun

**…**

_Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. Hace unas semanas me estaba muriendo de nervios por la boda, y ahora estoy más feliz que nunca. _

_Jamás olvidare la cara de mi padre cuando le dije la noticia:_

"_¿Te casaras con ese irresponsable, el cual no tolero?", había dicho. Mi respuesta fue tal, que lo dejo sin palabras y completamente sorprendido. _

"_Papi, es un demonio, pero yo lo amo" _

_Después de eso no pudo decirnos que no. _

_La boda fue tan rápida que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya nos encontrábamos en la luna de miel. _

_No se cómo pudo hacerlo, pero nos alquiló una isla, completamente sola para nosotros dos. _

−_Lindo, tengo algo que decirte…_

− _¿Qué pasa?_

−_Estoy…embarazada_

* * *

><p><strong>Lo crean o no, este capitulo estaba listo desde hace un mes aproximadamente. La razón de no actualizar por aqui es simple: sin tiempo. <strong>

**Entiendo de antemano que este molestas conmigo por actualizar con frecuencia, y el nombre del capitulo no da muchas expectativas buenas que digamos... **

**No juro nada, pero prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar. El primer capitulo de la segunda temporada (llamada "Nagareboshi") lo publicaré el día 20 de Enero. **

**Muchisimas grracias a todas por sus Rr's..! Sin ellos no sería absolutamente nada. **

**Nos leemos bai bai **

**Atte: Gaby-chan U.**

_**Ps: Sé que lo último esta un poco confuso... para eso están las segundas temporadas. **_


End file.
